The Return of a Hero
by wisegirl502
Summary: Elizabeth Banks is devastated after her fiance dies in the Titan War.She decides to go to the Underworld and get him but her secrets keep her from getting there quickly.The gods aren't helping her either big surpise .Please review!
1. I Make the Decision of a Lifetime

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson books; the brilliant Rick Riordan does :)**

**(December 5, 2011 Update: Hey y'all! So the reason I'm rewriting this is because I made some grammatical errors and some parts of this story that don't agree with the previous stories because I changed them in the prequels. And then I used some words I'd really like to change.)**

Chapter 1: I Make the Decision of a Lifetime

My name is Elizabeth Banks. I am 21 years old. Now, I would be one of the older demigods you would have met, but then again, I haven't been a demigod in three years. Poseidon and Aphrodite changed me into a goddess the second year of the second Titan War. Of course, my boyfriend didn't know I was a goddess even after he died. In fact, you probably know him, Luke Castellan.

One of my best friends, even though I didn't really see him that much, was Percy Jackson. Percy didn't understand why I loved Luke after Luke turned evil and had hurt me so many times and frankly, I don't know myself. It's just that kind of love.

Anyway, I'm a tall blonde girl with hazel eyes and a slender figure. I met Luke my first year at camp, which was when I was fourteen, he was fifteen. No one knew what to do with me because I had a decent aim at archery, could kick butt at sword fighting, could fly the pegasi like a breeze, I wasn't too shabby at wrestling, could scale the lava-flowing mountain in a weeks' time without getting burned and I excelled at canoeing, which really isn't that heroic of a sport but hey, who knows, I might need it one day in my immortal life.

Everyone knew I was the granddaughter of Aphrodite, but no one knew who my father was except me. He was Poseidon. I was shocked when I found out because it was a year after Luke had turned evil and that meant that he had fallen off the wagon not once, but twice! Not good now is it? Most thought I was a daughter of Athena. Little did they know I was her enemy's daughter. That's ironic, isn't it? Well, a few weeks before Luke hosted Kronos, we had twins, a boy and a girl. The boy was born first and I chose Logan as his name. Luke chose the girls name and chose Clara. Logan looked just like his father, the only difference was the mouth; he had my mouth. Clara looked just like me except for the eyes, which were a crystal blue, just like her fathers. I don't know what took over me after Luke died but I guess I went into rage? Denial? Both? What do you call it when you do something really stupid because something really got to you? I'll have to think about that. So, call me crazy, but I was so upset about Luke's death that I kind of lost it and decided to go on a mission to save him from the Underworld. No one knew what I was doing and I planned to keep it that way. I was walking around to get supplies until Ares crossed my path. Now usually, his aura doesn't bother me since I'm related to Aphrodite and she's immune to his "bad-boy" charm as she calls it. He's really just a big bully but I don't have the heart to tell her. However, today, it was bugging the Hades out of me.

"Ares, move out of the way," I ordered, annoyed. He predictably didn't move.

"Let me get this straight. You, a demigod, is ordering me, a god, to move out of the way? I say no. Not until you tell me what you're doing," Ares decided with a smug grin. I forgot to tell you, only Poseidon and Aphrodite knew about me being a goddess. It was an advantage thing or something, I don't know.

"And why do I have to tell you what I'm doing?" I snarled.

"Because I can kick your you-know-what. I don't trust you right now," Ares retorted. I snorted at that.

"I'd like to see you try." I muttered.

"What was that punk? You know what? I'm going to take you to the council. They will get it out of you," Ares declared, grabbing my arm. I didn't refuse. I was too tired to fight. I could use my grandmother's ability to Charmspeak to get myself out if this situation if I had to. He led me to the doors that opened up to the most magnificent room you will ever see (if you're lucky enough to see it).

The gods were seated in the usual U-shape, with Zeus and Hera in the middle. Poseidon was sitting next to Zeus. I smiled at my father; he returned it without any hesitation.

"Ares, why did you bring Miss Banks here?" Zeus inquired tiredly, his intense blue eyes flitting between me and Ares.

"We need to watch this girl. She's up to no good," Ares replied hotly.

"I agree. As much as I am shocked by agreeing with my dim-witted brother, I have also felt that she is unstable ever since Luke has… passed." Athena stood up and she spoke cautiously, looking at Hermes out of the corner of her eye because Hermes wasn't fairing well either and he lost his temper if you said the wrong thing about his son at the wrong time (which was kind of the same situation with me). When Athena spoke, everyone listened since she was the goddess of wisdom.

"Thanks Sis-wait a minute, HEY!" Ares roared at Athena's insult, he let go of my arm and started towards Athena who was smirking at her brother.

"I have sensed that she is distraught about what has happened over the summer. She is my second favorite demigod next to my daughter," he hesitated at saying his daughter. The way he said that made me think about something. Had Zeus fallen off the wagon again as well? Zeus continued. "Even if she is the daughter of my brother Poseidon who had two affairs under our pact, perhaps she needs to get away from here. Haven't you always wanted to travel the world?"

"Yes, I have. I didn't know you were listening though," I answered quietly.

"I, Zeus, am allowing you to leave Olympus to go explore the world. Then perhaps, you can clear your mind. I would like you to send postcards from everywhere you go so we can keep track of where you go though."

"Yes sir. Thank you, Lord Zeus. I better go start packing." My mind was whirling. I was going on a trip where I could go anywhere I want… and I knew my exact destination. Los Angeles, California. Home of movie stars, beaches, and the Underworld.

"Elizabeth, is there something else you want to tell us?" Hermes asked. His eyes were exactly like Luke's; it brought back painful memories from my past.

"No, there is nothing else I want to tell you." I murmured, holding back the rapidly forming tears. The gods and goddesses dispersed and I went to my Olympus house. It was quaint and had a little miniature statue of Poseidon and Aphrodite in it. The room had a nice breeze blowing through it, pictures of me and my friends all over the walls; the room was a pale yellow with blue accents. I started planning my trip. I could get out of here by the thought of it, but I wanted to see Logan and Clara one more time before I left and it could also raise suspicion if I disappeared without anyone seeing me leave. I walked the long distance to Hestia's home. I guess I should explain why Hestia has my children. I had gone to Hestia before the second Titan War started and told her what happened and asked her to watch over my kids. Of course, it took a long time for me to explain it because I was in hysterics; Luke had just turned into Kronos and that was a shock for me because I felt like I had failed at turning Luke back. I told her she was the only god that I trusted not to kill them. She understood although she was in shock when I asked her and trying to comfort me at the same time.

I walked inside to Hestia's comfortable house. It wasn't lavish but it wasn't dull. It was the kind of home that anyone could call home. The fire was always flickering and dancing in the fireplace. The place smelled like the place you wanted home to smell like; to me, it smelled like Vanilla Bean.

"Hestia?" I called out.

"Hello Elizabeth, how are you?" Hestia appeared in front of me.

"I'm good. I just wanted to come see Logan and Clara." I explained. Hestia nodded and led me to their room. Logan and Clara were sitting on the floor playing with their very noisy toys.

"Mommy!" They shouted simultaneously. I ran and picked up my babies. Clara was growing more beautiful every time I saw her and was starting to look more like me. Logan was growing at an amazing speed. He looked so much like Luke it was almost scary. I held them for what seemed like forever.

"Is there something else you wanted to talk about?" Hestia asked me quietly. I turned to face her and nodded.

"I need you to watch them a little longer. The gods are allowing me to go on the trip of my dreams. Actually, they're kind of forcing me. I can't take them along because I wouldn't be able to protect them by myself." I told her. "I would let one of the other gods take care of them but I don't trust any of them not to kill them."

"Families are messy, especially ours. I will keep them here until you feel like they can be brought out to the real world."

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed and I hugged her. After a few more hours at Hestia's, I reluctantly parted with Logan and Clara and headed back to my room to get ready for my trip. It was a while before I was ready to leave.

"Elizabeth?" A voice asked. I turned around and saw my Father-in-law (although he didn't know it).

"Hello Hermes." I said.

"Listen, I just wanted to come by before you left. Um, here, a gift. It's a charm bracelet. Each charm will give you a different ability. All you do is rub the charm," Hermes explained.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, examining the dainty silver charms. There were fifteen charms on the bracelet. There was a dove, a trident, a lightning bolt, a hammer, a winged sandal, a peacock, a sword, an owl, a leopard, a laurel, a crescent moon, a hearth, a cypress tree, and cornucopia and a heart locket.

"It is small thanks for what you did for Luke. You're the reason he changed his mind. I don't know what you said but it worked.

"Thank you, I- I don't' know what to say," I murmured, trying to keep myself from crying. That was an epic failure. Tear after tear streamed down my face and I felt Hermes wrap his arms around me. It was a few minutes before I regained my composure.

"You okay?" he spoke softly, obviously knowing my emotions were unstable.

"I'm okay, it's still hard though. I could have saved him, I know I could have," I told him, and that last part did him in. He sat down on my bed and started sobbing quietly. I had never seen a god cry and I never want to again…

"I'm sorry, it's just he was my pride and joy," Hermes said quietly. "I should get going."

"Alright, take care of yourself Hermes," I told him.

"I think I should be telling you that," Hermes answered. He was about to leave when I made a decision. He _had_ to know.

"Hermes?"

"Yes Elizabeth?"

"Do you swear on the River Styx you won't tell anyone about what I'm about to show you until I allow you to tell people?"

"I swear," He agreed, his eyes showing his curiosity. I motioned for him to follow me. He did and we walked the long walk to Hestia's house in silence.

"Why are we here?" Hermes asked when we reached Hestia's house.

"You'll see. This is what I'm going to show you."

"I've already seen her house though."

"I'm not showing you her house; I'm showing you what's inside." I sighed and opened the door. "Hestia?"

"Hello, Elizabeth. Back so soon?" Hestia answered.

"He needs to know. Where are-?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I trust him to know. He has already sworn upon the River Styx not to tell anyone."

"What's going on?" Hermes asked and we ignored the question.

"They're in the same room the last time you came over," She informed me and then left Hermes and me alone, although I would have felt better if she had stayed.

"Follow me," I ordered him quietly and he followed cautiously. I opened the door and Logan and Clara shouted my name. They walked as fast as their legs would carry them to me. I picked them up and faced Hermes. All the color from his face drained and his eyes were open wide, his mouth hanging down a little bit.

"Who… he… Luke… twins… mother?" Hermes stammered, not knowing what to ask first.

"Maybe you should sit down first so I can explain it." I offered. Hermes nodded slowly.

"Can- can I hold them?" he asked quietly. I smiled and handed them over to him. He held them like they were the most precious things in the world. He may be a god, but he had feelings as well. "What are their names?"

"Logan and Clara. They were born on June 21st, so they are almost one and a half years old."

"Logan looks just like Luke," Hermes pointed out quietly.

"I know. It's scary," I commented.

"Did… Luke ever…?" Hermes started out.

"Meet them? Yes, he did. He was there when they were born. He helped me raise them until he turned into Kronos, then I escaped with them before he had a chance to stop me. It devastated me to do it but I had to, for their safety." I paused. "Luke, um, he was technically still alive when Kronos used his body and Luke contacted me without Kronos finding out. He wanted to check up on me and the kids. He really loved them."

The tears were starting to come and I wiped them off my face.

"Do Percy and Annabeth know? And Andy? I know how close you were with Percy and Andy, not so much Annabeth, but I know you trusted her."

"No, they have no clue. I'm going to keep them a secret from them until I feel like it's the right time to tell them. You and Hestia are the only ones that know about Logan and Clara. Help me keep it that way." I pleaded.

"I will. I promise. Elizabeth, I'll keep them with me if you trust me. I can keep them well hidden and comfortable. It might be safer for them to be away from Olympus for a while." Hermes told me.

"Are you sure? I guess you're right. At least they would be with family. All right, but please keep them safe! I already lost Luke; I can't afford to lose them as well." I whispered. Hermes nodded and pulled Logan and Clara closer to him. They were ever so slowly falling asleep. I walked over and hugged and kissed my kids goodbye. Then I watched Hermes go into their room and heard him playing with them with their toys. I was relieved that one of my family members knew about them. I left Hestia's house and walked back to my house where I finished packing my backpack and then left my room. I walked slowly to the elevator that would take me down to the Empire State Building. The elevator, as usual, was playing awful music. I was anxious to get out of that elevator. The wait seemed like an eternity before the doors finally opened up. I hurried out of the elevator and out to the street. What I need is a good bike. I rubbed one that looked I thought was a tire, but it was a laurel (I forgot there wasn't a tire) and I ended up with a violin in one hand. I made it vanish to Apollo's house. I rubbed another one that was a hammer but that just made me end up with a mooing keychain. I decided to rub the winged sandal charm, since that was the symbol of Hermes and he's the god of travelers. It worked, thank the gods! I wished for a fast black motorcycle. It shimmered into existence in front of me.

"That is so cool!" I thought to myself. I strapped on the helmet that came with it and hopped on. I revved it and took off, weaving in-between cars and taxis at blinding speed. I was out on an open country road heading towards Camp Half-Blood, where I was going to visit Percy, Andy, and Annabeth before I left for Los Angeles. Unfortunately, someone had other plans for me. Something made me fly off my motorcycle and into a ditch. A rat scampered over me which made me jump out of that ditch like a ninja.

"Great, now I have to get another one." I muttered, looking at my crushed motorcycle. My attention was averted to what was next to it. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"Don't move, Banks." A voice ordered. I saw my old fifth grade teacher. Jacques Bigler. He had tried to kill me in fifth grade, which I didn't appreciate very much and somehow, I destroyed him and escaped unharmed. I don't know how, neither does anyone else and yet no other monster tried to attack me until eighth grade. No one could figure that out either.

"Hello Mr. Bigler, what do you want?" I growled.

"I came to destroy you!" He whipped his tail but I had been waiting for that. I dived out of the way and heard the projectiles whistle past me. I rubbed the hammer on my charm bracelet which decked me out in full Greek armor and then I rubbed the owl which produced a shield with Medusa's head on it. My psycho fifth grade teacher backed away a little bit but growled even louder and fired more projectiles. They bounced harmlessly off my shield, not even leaving a dent.

"Where did you get that?" Mr. Bigler spat in disgust.

"Hermes. Isn't he kind? Why aren't you in the pits of Tarturus where you belong?"

"I reformed you imbecile!"

"You need to learn the language of sarcasm my friend," I told him. That put him over the edge and he attacked sending volley after volley of projectiles my way. I just stood there, laughing. Why I was laughing, I don't know. I think he thought I had gone mental. I think I had too.

"Die girl! Why won't you die?" He stamped his foot in frustration.

"You obviously don't know a god when you see one," I said as and I held out my hand and trident appeared in my hands.

"You're not a goddess!" the Manticore shouted, but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Oh, but I am." I laughed and threw my trident at him. He wasn't that bright and the idiot of a monster didn't move out of the way in time. He disintegrated, leaving me in the middle of a deserted road in full Greek armor and a shield twenty times the size of a Frisbee. I rubbed the hammer and owl charm and my armor and shield disappeared. I rubbed the winged sandal and another motorcycle appeared. I decided I could Iris-message Percy instead of visiting him. The trip to Camp- Half Blood was too dangerous, so I turned back around and headed towards New York City.


	2. I Reunite with an Old Friend

**(December 5, 2011 Update: I'm working like crazy to get these chapter edited to make them better so I can start writing another Percy Jackson story! I'll have a excerpt (maybe) from the new series in the "Thanks" chapter).**

Chapter 2: I Reunite with an Old Friend

Now, looking back at it, I could have seriously jeopardized my mission by telling that manticore. The more I thought about it, the more I realized he wouldn't reform for a little while. It had taken him a couple years to reform since two or three years ago when Dionysus destroyed him (Percy told me that), so I didn't let it get to me.

Cars were whipping past me as sped through New York. I started to realize that as long as the bike knew where it needed to go, all I had to do was hold on and it would go by itself. It did however, obey stopping at red lights unless I told it not to. Since I wasn't getting chased by anything, I went with it.

I was waiting for the light to turn green when I saw the familiar heads of a black-haired boy and a blonde-headed girl who had recently started dating. It was my brother Percy Jackson and his new girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. I was watching them when Percy turned around. He sensed something. Annabeth sensed it too and turned around as well. Their heads were swiveling around, looking for the danger. I was looking for them as well. No one messed with my little brother and his girlfriend (even if she didn't really like me. Long story, don't ask). Percy's eyes swept over me but averted back and our gazes met. I smiled at him and he just tilted his head. Annabeth mouthed something to Percy and he pointed to me. What was I thinking? I can talk to him through his mind because for one I'm his sister and two, I'm a goddess. After three years of being a goddess, I'm still getting used to everything you can do.

_PERCY!_ I yelled in my mind.

_Elizabeth?_ I heard his voice ask incredulously.

_Hey, what do you think you sense?_

_I don't know. Am I looking at you right now or am I just freaking out some motorcyclist?_ Percy asked. I laughed and pulled the motorcycle over to the curb and stepped off. I removed my helmet and Annabeth yelped in surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it just…you seem really different. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. I was coming to see you two yesterday but ran into an old friend that tried to kill me in fifth grade. Actually Percy, you know him, Jacque." I explained.

"Oh gods don't remind me." Percy muttered.

"Elizabeth, you're really freaking me out. I don't know why but it seems like you're just emanating power right now," Annabeth pointed out.

"You're too smart sometimes Annabeth." I told her, patting her on the shoulder.

"Well what are you hiding then? You can tell me and Percy. So tell us, what happened? Don't tell me you're a goddess?" She said and I looked down. I had to tell them.

"You aren't a goddess… are you?"She inquired as I looked up a little bit. Percy's eyes flitted between me and Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I think she would have told us if she was a goddess, wouldn't you Elizabeth?" Percy consoled her. He looked at me like he was waiting for me to take his side but I just looked down at the ground some more.

"Elizabeth, tell her you're not- oh my gods. I think we should head on over to my mom's place. She's not there so we can talk about this in private," Percy murmured in shock. I nodded as we all headed down the street to his mom's place. We walked into the apartment and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So, um, how long have you been a, um, goddess?" Percy spoke cautiously. He had obviously had too many experiences with gods who had been easily offended by the simplest thing.

"Around three years. Poseidon and Aphrodite made me a goddess the summer of the year when you, Annabeth, were kidnapped by…" I couldn't finish my sentence; _He_ was still too hard to talk about sometimes.

"What blows my mind is that we were never able to sense that. You're a really powerful goddess and yet no one knew about your secret. How is that possible?" Percy asked incredulously.

"I have uh, always been good at hiding things. You learn that being a demigod. Hestia was at camp and no one knew she was a goddess, so I'm not the only one able to pull it off." I replied, trying to keep the secrets that were running through my mind from showing on my face. I was in the company of Athena's favorite child after all and she was a little too smart sometimes.

"Why aren't you at Olympus or Atlantis or in a beauty pageant?" Annabeth questioned.

"I'm touring the world, just like I've always wanted to." It was a logical answer. I _had_ always wanted to tour the world. I just didn't tell them where I was headed and why.

"I see. Where are you going?" Annabeth inquired, prying for information. Did she _have_ to ask?

"Anywhere and everywhere. I have always wanted to go to Mt. St. Helens," I grinned at Percy, and his face turned red. "And Mt. Rushmore and Mesa Verde National Park, the Appalachians, the Everglades, the Grand Canyon, New Orleans, and so many other places."

"I realized you're avoiding the west coast," Annabeth pointed out. I accidentally lost my temper when she said that, making the glass vase in the window sill explode. I jumped when it happened, so did Annabeth and Percy.

"Sorry." I muttered. I waved my hand which made the vase put itself back together. "Lost my temper, still getting used to that."

"You're fine," Percy assured me quietly. Annabeth was looking at me and I knew the gears in her head were working. I had to think up of an excuse fast!

"Sorry, it's just you know I don't like the west coast after this past summer," I apologized. My lie seemed to satisfy her and she relaxed a little but her piercing gray eyes still studied me critically.

"Well, I better get going. I have to reach Detroit by tonight. Not my favorite place in the world but I know a friend who will let me stay there." I stood up and so did my brother and his girlfriend. Percy walked over to me and hugged me. He was five foot eleven; I was five foot seven, so basically I felt short.

"Take care sis." Percy whispered. He knew that Luke's death had been hard on me more than anybody. Annabeth knew it was hard on me but she didn't know the extent. No one but Percy and Hermes did.

"Good bye Elizabeth." Annabeth gave me a light hug.

"Thanks you two. Just, can you not tell everyone I'm a goddess yet? Uh, everyone but Poseidon and Aphrodite know that I'm a goddess, no one else," I told them.

"Elizabeth, quick question, you're a god. Can't you just transport yourself magically to wherever you want to go?" Annabeth questioned suspiciously.

"I could, but what's the fun in that?" I forced a laugh. We went downstairs and said our goodbyes one last time. Then I got onto my new motorbike and rode towards Detroit, having no idea what lie ahead of me and I seriously didn't care.


	3. I Fight a Rabid Chihuahua

**(December 5, 2011 Update: Nothing to say…)**

Chapter 3: I Fight a Rabid Chihuahua

The ride to Detroit was long from New York City. After seeing the Nemean Lion and some Hyperborean trudging through the forests from my motorcycle, I pushed my bike to go faster. It was nine o'clock when I reached my friend's house. Unfortunately, my friend wasn't there. So I got back on my motorcycle and was about to leave when I heard rustling in the leaves. I tensed before tearing out of that neighborhood, leaving whatever was back there, well, back there. It was eleven o'clock by the time I had reached a semi-decent hotel. I went to my room and fell asleep when my head hit the pillow. I had a horrible nightmare. I was fighting Kronos.

_"Luke! We're family!" I cried. Luke/Kronos looked at me and for a moment, the evil golden eyes changed back to the beautiful crystal blue of Luke's. It was working!_

_ "Luke! Think of Logan and Clara!" I yelled with my voice cracking. Luke moved towards me but stopped abruptly. His eyes flashed back to gold._

_ "No!" I screamed. "You'll pay for what you have done to Luke! You…!"_

_ I won't repeat what I said, you don't want to know. Just think of every bad name you can call someone in English and Greek; if you thought of it, I said it. Kronos looked down at me with distaste._

_ "You could have saved him if you had joined us." Kronos purred._

_ "You're ignorant, Kronos!" I fired._

_ "How is that little one?" Kronos inquired, his face amused._

_"You chose the wrong guy to use as a host. You never, EVER, want to mess with a pissed of grand-daughter of Aphrodite and daughter of Poseidon!" I yelled. Then I made Olympus shake and made water splash Kronos in the face. Kronos was taken aback by my attack and by my announcement. In his confusion, I made my move. I struck his upper left arm; I was thrown back by the yell of Kronos. I knew what his weakness was but my aim had been too high. The look on Kronos' face was beyond mad, it was murderous, lethal. I stood up and went for another attack but Kronos picked me up and threw me up in the air.__ Then, my dream went to third person view. My body was slumped under some rubble as Percy, Annabeth and Grover came running in. I watched, unable to move. Annabeth said something to Luke/Kronos and then Percy handed Luke/Kronos the knife. I knew what was happening. Luke opened a piece of his armor revealing part of his left forearm. He made a small cut in his forearm and let out a deafening howl. When the blast was over, Luke was sprawled out on the floor. My dream changed and I was the first one to reach Luke. I put his head in my lap and put my hands up against his face. I noticed Percy, Annabeth and Grover next to Luke. There was a ringing in my ears so I didn't hear anything until Luke spoke to me._

_"Elizabeth?" Luke's voice breached my never-ending thoughts. I sniffled because I thought I was imagining it._

_"Elizabeth?" Luke's voice repeated. I realized my eyes were shut in attempt to block my tears from flooding Olympus. I opened them to find Luke staring at me with his beautiful blue eyes._

_"I love you," He whispered as he choked back a sob. That made me cry harder._

_"I love you, Luke," I replied. Luke coughed and to my horror, he coughed up blood. "Luke, you can't leave me! You can't leave your family."_

_I was sobbing uncontrollably now. Nothing on earth could stop me now._

_"I won't. I'll be in your hearts. Don't let them for-forget me," Luke begged. He struggled to lift his hand to my face, but he was too weak so Percy helped him._

_"Goodbye, my beautiful Elizabeth, daughter of Poseidon," Luke said softly. Then his hand went limp and it fell to the floor._

I woke up in a cold sweat, heaving and taking in deep gulps of air. I wrapped my arms around my legs before I cried.

I was rudely woken up by my cell phone. Now, I know I'm not supposed to have a cell phone, but I don't care. I forced myself to get up and to take a shower. After making sure my backpack had everything in it, I left my room to go eat breakfast then check out.

The breakfast was surprisingly good, knowing what it could have been. I was midway through my breakfast when an old lady came in. Now, being a goddess, I should've known if she was okay or if, like everyone else it seemed, wanted to kill me. I guess I was so preoccupied with the fact that I may be, no, _I was_, going to see Luke again, I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"May I sit with you?" the old lady asked with a slight accent. There were no open tables and I would like some company so I said yes.

"Of course," I told her.

"Thank you. There aren't many people like you in the world," The lady praised.

"Isn't that the truth," I thought.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"New York. Where are you from?" I asked politely.

"I am from Greece. I moved here a little while ago after living in England for a while," She explained. "What is a young girl like you doing in a place like this? Are you visiting family?"

"No, I'm taking a cross-country trip. I have always wanted to see the world," I answered. "What about you?"

"I came to settle something," She said through her teeth. It didn't bother me although it should have.

YIP! YIP!

"What was that?" I questioned, looking around for a small dog.

"Oh, that was my pet." The old lady waved her hand, then leaned down and picked up a little Chihuahua. Its mouth was foaming and then my instincts kicked in.

"Crap!" I thought. No person in their right mind picks up a Chihuahua with a foaming mouth.

"Oh! Look at the time! I must be going. It was a pleasure meeting you." I stood up quickly, acting like I was in hurry to be somewhere, which I was. I needed to be away from _there_.

"Oh, so soon? Very well, but please tell me your name. You look so familiar," The woman said. I hesitated, and then thought of my answer.

"Elizabeth Castellan," I replied and then left the table hurriedly. I checked out and walked to my motorcycle which was now a dark blue instead of black. It had a trident on the front of it. I put my backpack in the storage compartment underneath my seat and heard yipping behind me. I immediately took out _Cyclone_. I whipped around to see the old lady's Chihuahua running towards me and the old lady strolling leisurely behind it.

"He means you no harm. Why are you afraid of a little Chihuahua Ms. Castellan?" she questioned with fire burning behind your eyes.

"I know who you are. Don't mess with me, _Echidna_!" I warned her, trying to keep my temper down. I could use my water and earthshaking power but she was the mother of all monsters, she wouldn't be as easy to defeat as a Chimera.

"Dear dear, how did you know? I must be losing my touch. What gave it away?"

"Let's see. Perhaps it was you picking up a rabid Chihuahua?" I proposed. Echidna nodded as if she saw that that had given it away.

"I'm afraid Sonny will have to kill you. You were very nice demigod. It was nice knowing you!" She waved at me and the Chihuahua started growing. When the transformation was complete, I thought I would die just from smelling its breath.

"You need a breath mint!" I told it, which didn't make it too happy. It lunged at me and I jumped to the side and stabbed it. It let out a howl but it was going to take a lot more to destroy this thing with a little cut. It lunged again and I sidestepped it. After fighting a god or two… or three… or four... you get pretty darn good at fighting. The Chimera breathed fire at me but I used the river nearby to protect myself. Then I splashed the water into the Chimera's face. I kept the steady stream of water flowing straight into the Chimera's face so I could make my move. It worked just like I had hoped (which was a first). The water kept the rabid Chihuahua at bay and I was able to bring _Cyclone_ and make a good size gash in the monster, big enough to destroy it. The Chimera disappeared, leaving a shocked Echidna behind. I decided not to stick around long enough to decide what she was going to do so I rubbed the winged sandal and a Jet Ski appeared in the river. I did a run and jump onto it and sped away south on the Detroit River with Echidna screaming behind me. I rode down the river, under a bridge, probably freaking out a few people on the way until I reached Toledo, Ohio. If you're wondering how I knew it was Toledo, Ohio, my Jet Ski was decked out with navigational gear. It also had a heated seat and tons of buttons which I decided to test on my way to Toledo. One button turned on the heated seat which I already told you about (hey, riding in water in the north is _not_ fun when it's cold!), one button shot Greek fire, one created a shield around you so you didn't get sprayed in the face with ice cold water from Lake Eerie (I kept that up). One button, which I was glad I tested with the shield up, was the turbo engine. I lost my grip and fell back, slamming against the shield which was thankfully there to protect me from falling into the cold waters of Lake Eerie (Hey, I may be daughter of Poseidon but I can still feel the temperature of the water). The last button was an eject button, and unfortunately, the shield comes down and you're ejected fifty feet into the air and then you plummet down into the water, which isn't fun if you're not related to Poseidon, or if you pissed Poseidon off somehow which is hard to do because he's a pretty laid-back guy but hey, Odysseus pulled it off.

Two things to be thankful for here: one, I stayed completely dry, and two, my charm works in the water so I was able to get a new Jet Ski. I pulled myself onto the boat and took off with the shield up, the heated seat on and my hand far away from that eject button. I pulled into the mouth of a river that led into Toledo. I saw some shocked expressions from people I sped past, had some police boats chase me, which they couldn't get within three hundred feet of me since I was going so fast.

A little while later, I pulled over to a somewhat secluded place. I jumped off the Jet Ski and changed it into a Ferrari. Hey, if I'm traveling, I might as well travel in style, right? I suddenly realized what a state I must look like. I studied my charm bracelet, looking for the dove, the symbol of my grandmother. I found it and rubbed it, wishing for a mirror. I got a little more than a mirror. I got a full length mirror, a dresser, and a full makeup bag. I could do my hair myself. All I had to do was run my hands through it and it would take on whatever hairstyle I wanted it to which still blows my mind! I also got a full wardrobe of every kind of clothing you could imagine. I washed off my makeup and reapplied some fresh makeup. I ran my hand through my hair until it was curled perfectly. Then I went to my wardrobe and picked out some Converse shoes, some dark flare jeans and a white camisole and a black jacket. I checked myself in the mirror and the rubbed the dove charm and the miniature room disappeared.

I walked over to my black Ferrari which I must say looked really sharp. I turned the keys and the engine revved to life. The sound was pretty impressive, I have got to admit. I tore out of that place because to tell you the truth, it was starting to get a bad vibe.

I finally reached a main road and was able to get onto the interstate to head towards New Orleans. I was having to go there because I had to act like I was actually traveling the world like I had always wanted to because the gods were keeping track of where I was going so I had to actually make it look like I was traveling the world. The ride was actually pretty quick. Of course, if I was reading my speedometer correctly, I was going about 180 miles an hour, and in my dictionary, that's _really_ fast!

Trees whipped past me and I was pretty sure no one saw me or else I would have policemen trying to stop me. I also found out that the tires were indestructible. I ran over some glass that I didn't see and it should have popped my tires but when I looked at them at a gas station, none of the tread was gone. In fact, the tires looked brand new.

I received a few wolf-whistles at the gas station and a few compliments on my car but I got out of there when I truck full of really buff dudes came in and they looked evil. I arrived in New Orleans in less than four hours, which was fine by me.


	4. A Secret is Revealed

**(December 5, 2011 Update: I'm listening to Blue Collar Comedy so I've having a really hard time focusing but I'm prevailing slowly but surely. I had a snow day today so I updated a story that hasn't been updated in a month and I vowed that won't happen again. Let's see if I can keep it.)**

Chapter 4: A Secret is Revealed

I didn't intend to stay there long, just enough to buy a postcard, send it to the gods, and leave. The gods had something else planned. When I arrived at the hotel, there was a note on my pillow to meet at the French Quarter. I made sure that my charm bracelet was still on and that I had my deadly pen _Cyclone_ before I headed towards the French Quarter.

Waiting for me in the French Quarter was Triton, Poseidon's heir. He had had a crush on me before he found out that I was his half-sister. Of course, I never returned those feelings back because I was in love with Luke. He was still pleasant to me though, probably because he knew I could whoop his butt if I wanted to.

"Hello Triton. How are you? I'm guessing you're the person I was supposed to meet?" I greeted him.

"Yes, father is waiting for us. Come." Triton turned around and motioned for me to follow him. I did, wondering why in the world my father wanted to see me. Had he found out about Logan and Clara?

"Am I in trouble?" I inquired.

"No, he wants to talk to you," Triton replied. We walked to the ocean and we jumped in. I don't suggest going swimming in a harbor full of fishing boats. The water is filthy and it reeks! I followed Triton which wasn't hard even though the water was murky.

It felt like a long time before we reached the gates of Atlantis. You could see the damage that Oceanus had caused during the war but it was pretty well cleaned up.

Poseidon was waiting for us outside the gates. He grinned when he saw me and gave me a big hug.

"How is my beautiful daughter?" he questioned.

"I could be better," I replied. His face turned to an expression of confusion.

"Triton, would you mind leaving me and your sister alone?" Poseidon inquired, although it was more of an order. Triton obeyed, leaving us alone.

"So what's wrong?" Poseidon asked casually, walking along the bottom of the ocean.

"I think you can guess," I responded quietly, walking along with him. We entered a coral reef that towered above us.

"Luke?"

"Bingo."

"I never knew the extent of how much you loved him. I think I'm just starting to get that."

"The only people who really know how much I loved him are Hermes, Percy, and Aphrodite."

"If I could bring him back, I would, just for you because I hate seeing you so depressed." Poseidon tried to comfort me, but all it did was bring back the past. The ocean currents swept away my tears so Poseidon didn't know I was crying which I was thankful for. Then I thought of something.

"Why can't you?" I asked with my heart pounding.

"I can turn you into a goddess no problem. Bringing back the dead, that's Hades' job. That or you would have to go to the Underworld yourself and rescue Luke yourself." Poseidon explained. He had no idea what he just did. He either didn't know what he had just said or he thought I was so depressed that I wasn't listening to him. He was wrong. Did he know I was going to get Luke? No, that wouldn't make sense. If he did, he would be trying to stop me. He would've alerted all the gods and I wouldn't be here right now.

"Elizabeth?" Poseidon's voice brought me back to Earth.

"Hmm?"

"Were you listening to me?"

"Whoops, sorry, I kind of blanked out."

"No, that's good. I said something I shouldn't have. Come. It's almost time for dinner." Poseidon clapped his hands and led me to the dining room. It was massive with coral chandeliers and marble chairs and table. It was beautiful. Huge arched windows were on every wall, and allowed you to see what was going on outside.

"I know you like steak, so that's what we're having tonight." Poseidon commented.

"Thank you father," I told him.

"Why do you call me father, not dad?" Poseidon asked.

"I don't know. I guess it's because you're so powerful and I'm so… not."  
"Oh."

"I can call you dad if you want," I offered.

"You can call me whatever you like." Poseidon smiled.

"Thanks… dad." I smiled and that seemed to please him. We sat down and waited for Triton and Amphitrite to come in. They came in together, deep in conversation. The conversation stopped abruptly when they saw me which gave me the feeling they had been talking about me.

"Hello Elizabeth." Triton nodded and sat down next to me. Amphitrite gave me a nod but that was it. She wasn't that fond of me but she had respected me after the summer was over.

"Thank you for having me for dinner," I said.

"It's a pleasure to have you." Amphitrite responded in an unusually sweet voice. That worried me. Poseidon noticed it too.

"What have you two been talking about? I've seen you talking and you always stop when you see me. What is going on?" Poseidon demanded.

"I think you should ask your _daughter_ that." Amphitrite replied coolly, smirking at me.

"Elizabeth?" Poseidon turned to me.

"I have no idea what they want me to say," I told him, but I had a few ideas brewing in my head.

_Oh yes you do._ Triton's voice came into my head.

_You're a goddess. I'm amazed my husband hasn't figured that out yet._ Amphitrite's voice came into my head. I laughed out loud. Triton and Amphitrite stared at me like I was mental.

"He knows about that," I laughed. Amphitrite turned to her husband with absolute rage on her face.

"YOU _KNEW_ SHE WAS A GODDESS?" she screamed. I covered my ears but it didn't help much.

"Yes, I knew. I was the one that turned her into a goddess along with Aphrodite," Poseidon answered coolly. "She deserved it. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be here right now."

"Oh yeah, why is that?" Triton inquired his face purple.

"Kronos tried to use her first, not Luke," Poseidon said. Amphitrite and Triton shut up real quick.

"Is that true?" Amphitrite turned to me.

"Yes. When I was sixteen, he came to me in my dreams the way he did to Luke and tried desperately to get me to join his side. I refused every time," I explained quietly. It still scared me to this day some of the visions he showed me if I didn't join.

Amphitrite and Triton didn't know what to say so they left, which I was happy about. They didn't like me but I think they weren't going to mess with me anymore.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't know that they knew," Poseidon apologized.

"Neither did I. Listen, I should get going. I've caused enough trouble. Thank you for dinner dad." I hugged him goodbye.

"Elizabeth, travel by the way of the gods, the gods won't know," Poseidon told me. I smiled in relief. I didn't really want to swim all the way back through that harbor again. I imagined myself back at the hotel and when I opened my eyes, I was there, completely dry. It's good being a daughter of Poseidon. I looked at the clock and it read eight at night. I found pajamas laid out for me and I put them on. They were from Poseidon. They were warm and cozy, perfect for having a good night's sleep in. Of course, I hadn't had a good night since Luke died, and the Fates weren't going to give me a break, although this dream was one of the good times I had had with Luke.

_I was on the Princess Andromeda, on the top deck, watching the sun set below the horizon. The sky was mixed with orange, red, pink, purple, and blue. It was beautiful. The twins had been keeping me up along with some horrible back pains. Thankfully the morning sickness wasn't near as bad as before. Anyways, they, meaning the twins, did not stop kicking. I wondered if all twins kicked like this. Or maybe they had picked up the habit from me because I'm a known kicker._

_"Elizabeth? What are you doing up here without a coat? It's February, you're pregnant, and all you have is a light jacket." Luke's voice came from behind me._

_"I couldn't sleep. They wouldn't let me." I yawned, looking at my stomach. Luke handed me his coat and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder._

_"I think they're having a war in there." He laughed quietly as he felt the twins kicking. He didn't laugh often anymore; I missed it. I laughed as well._

_"I love it when you laugh," He whispered, kissing me on the cheek. "All my fears melt away when you do."_

_"Now what am I supposed to say to that?" I asked, turning around to put my hands around his neck._

_"Nothing. I just want you to know that." He smiled as he pulled me into a hug. "I love you so much."_

_"I love you too." I didn't want him to let me go. I had no fear in the world as long as he was there with me and I was in his arms. Yeah, yeah, I know that sounds corny but I can't help it. Why had he joined Kronos? I mean, I knew a lot of it was because of me, but why else? Did he really hate the gods that much? I couldn't help but ask, "Why are you doing this?"_

_"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at me curiously, his eyebrows scrunching together._

_"Why did you join Kronos? Why? All he is doing is causing you pain," I told him._

_"What have the gods ever done for us?" He took his arms off me. His face was serious, grave, almost angry…_

_"You know they can't interfere personally with our lives. They have helped us even if we don't know it," I told him._

_"Well, they never helped me. They're the reason I almost lost you too many times. You and Annabeth are my only family. Thalia was like a sister to me and she died at the hands of the gods. I can't forgive them for that," Luke declared hotly._

_"She didn't die at the hands of the gods. She died defending you and Annabeth, and you're going to blame it on the gods? The monster's picked up your scent and that's what killed her, not the gods!" I fired back._

_"Her father turned her into a tree! He didn't even try to save her!__And where was my father when my mother had her episodes? Where was he when I ran away? Where was he when I was kneeling beside you when you were almost dead? Where was he when you were in a coma?__TELL ME!" Luke roared. I stared at him. I now fully understood the hatred he felt towards the gods. It scared me. Luke had never scared me before but now… this wasn't Luke. This was a guy whose mind had been twisted by a great evil. I knew Kronos had everything to do with Luke's thoughts. The Titan is a bastard (excuse my French)._

_I backed up slowly away from him. Luke looked at me, but his expression was changing. It went from rage to confusion to surprise to concern._

_"Elizabeth? Are you okay?" he took a step forward but I told him to stop; he looked hurt._

_"Luke, what's happened to you?" I whispered as I started shaking, which had nothing to do with the temperature outside._

_"Elizabeth, I- I didn't mean to scare you," He apologized, looking genuinely concerned. He tried to approach me and this time I didn't stop him. He pulled me towards him and I rested my head against his chest._

_"I knew you hated the gods but not to that extent," I murmured._

_"You're the only thing I have and I won't lose you, no matter what I have to do," Luke declared. I smiled as I started drifting off. I felt him pick me up and carry me to wherever._

I woke up, expecting to be in Luke's arms, but I wasn't. I was alone in a small dark room. Once again, for the thousandth time, I cried my heart out but I just couldn't cry enough. I cried for Luke and for my kids. I missed them all terribly.

I woke up curled in a ball. I took a shower which was refreshing. I ran my hand through my hair and once again, it curled perfectly. I wore some flare jeans, some brown three inch boots and a sweater. I made sure I looked decent before I headed out of the room. I ate a small breakfast, went to the store in a white Lamborghini Gallardo, sent a postcard to the gods, and headed to Mount Rushmore. The Lamborghini had an automatic pilot button so I pressed it. I watched a movie, ate some roast beef and had a Shirley Temple mixed up. For a second, I felt like James Bond. I finished my snack, making it disintegrate with the wave of my hand. I didn't want to fall asleep, afraid of what I would dream, but my grogginess took over and I fell into a deep sleep.

_I woke up slowly. My eyes did not want to open, but I forced them open. The place I was in was alien to me. I had no clue where I was._

_"Where am I? I though, sitting up and regretting it immediately. My vision became spotted and the room was spinning, almost like I was in a washing machine. Once my migraine receded and my vision cleared, I slowly turned my head and took in my surroundings._

_Beds were lined up against two walls opposite from each other with nightstands between each bed, a big cabinet and a sink were on the back wall. There were windows above each bed but the shades were pulled down so the room was somewhat dark. It was dark enough where you could easily fall asleep but light enough that you could see where you were going without falling over something. A glass of apple juice looking stuff was in the nightstand next to me. On it was a hand-written note telling me to drink it. Warily, I picked it up because I had a feeling it would help. Thank gods I had a good grip on the glass because the taste of the drink shocked me so much that I almost dropped it from surprise. The drink didn't taste like apple juice at all. It tasted like sugar cookie cookie dough and it was so good! The glass was drained quickly and I was disappointed when there was no more in there. Now, I decided, it was time to figure out where I was. Not noticing that my right leg was bandaged up, I stood and fell down quite promptly. The pain that shot up my leg made me cringe. When the pain had pretty much subsided, I stood up slowly and carefully, not wanting to experience the pain again. I hopped over to the door on my left foot. The view shocked me when I looked out the door. I leaned against a wooden rail and studied my surroundings. There were kids sword fighting in the distance, some half-people and half-goat things playing reed pipes in a strawberry field, a big blue house next to the infirmary, some kids were shooting arrows at targets and getting bulls-eyes every time (show offs), a glittering shoreline, and a stable. I saw something flying in the air and unless I was hallucinating, they were horses with wings._

_"How did you get yourself out here?"A voice asked me. I turned around and fell down but thankfully was caught._

_"Thanks." I murmured. I was looking into the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. He seemed strangely familiar._

_"No problem. How are you feeling? Do you remember me?"_

_"I feel okay, I guess. You seem familiar to me but I can't really remember." I admitted._

_"That's okay, considering what you went through; I would be very surprised if you could remember anything. I'm Luke."_

_I did remember him. I remembered him getting battered and then I remembered the manticore leaning over me and seeing him creeping up soundlessly behind it._

_"I remember you. You saved my life." I told him._

_"I'm glad you remember me. And actually, it's the other way around. You saved my life."_

_"I did?"_

_"Yeah." Luke smiled and looked at me, which was kind of creeping me out. "Sorry I'm staring, it's just you're really pretty." Luke broke the silence with the compliment and nothing in heaven or on earth could hide how much I was blushing. "Sorry if I embarrassed you."_

_"You're fine. It's just no guy has ever told me that." I replied bashfully._

_"That's surprising. Come on, I'll show you around." Luke went inside and made some crashing noises. He came back brushing his arms off and with some dust in his hair which he shook out with his hand._

_"I was trying to find some crutches. I don't know where they went but they've all disappeared. Would you mind if I helped you?"_

_"I don't think I have the strength to use crutches anyway." I chuckled. Luke smiled his charming smile and walked over to me. He put his arm around my waist and I put my arm around his shoulders which was kind of hard considering how tall he was. Don't get me wrong, I'm not short, but he was half a foot taller than me. He showed me around camp, pointing out the cabins, which kids had which parents, who was going out with whom, who hated who, who could kick whose butt, and so on and so forth. We received a lot of quizzical looks from campers._

_"Hey Luke! How are you?" A girl questioned as we walked by._

_"I'm good Jamie, how are you?" Luke responded cheerfully._

_"I'm good." Jamie answered with a flirtatious grin on her face. We continued walking and she wasn't the only one that asked him how he was doing with a flirtatious smile. When we were back on the porch of the infirmary, I asked "You do know they were all flirting with you back there?"_

_"Really, I didn't notice." Luke seemed like he genuinely didn't know. "How could you tell?"_

_"I can just tell, plus, I speak from experience." I told him. "You really didn't notice?"_

_"No, I really didn't. For one, I like someone else, and two, I was too busy looking at you." I blushed so much right then when he said that that Luke thought I was running a fever. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, sorry. I kind of spaced out, that's all."_

_"Okay, well, you look really tired, and after two days ago, I can imagine why. I'm amazed you stayed awake this long." Luke commented._

_"Wait? Two days?" I looked at him with a shocked expression._

_"Yeah, I don't know if you remember but we kind of fought a manticore and we were chased by it all the way to camp. It was about to kill me, but, no offense, you did something really stupid. You taunted it, but that probably saved my life, although you almost lost__your__life in the process. Thank you." Luke was genuinely grateful for that. "You're pretty, smart and vicious. I like that."_

_"Thanks. What happened to my leg?"_

_"You were standing up and taunting it and it shot those projectile things into your leg. You were shot by at least twenty five of those things. You blacked out from the pain." Luke explained._

_"Oh. Man was I stupid. I'm happy that you're alive though." I smiled and attempted to hop over to the door, but I was so tired that I practically fell, that, plus I tripped over nothingness, which I could never figure out how you trip over__nothing__!_

_"Here, I'll help you." Luke offered. I expected him to just put his arm around my waist again, but instead, he lifted me up and carried me to my bed. I mumbled thank you and fell asleep when my head hit the pillow._

I woke up with a start. The car engine had stopped and I was at a lodge and I had no idea where I was.


	5. Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitor

I looked around and saw the tip of Abraham Lincoln's head. I was at Mount Rushmore. That was a relief. I stepped out and walked up to the grand lodge. Walking inside was like entering a whole new world. You would have had no idea you were in the wild. The floor was marble, the furniture made from only the best wood, a massive chandelier hung from the ceiling and I had a feeling that it would be just my luck that if the chandelier fell, it would be on me. Cheery thought.

I walked to the desk where a clerk that seemed over-friendly was working.

"Hello Ms. Banks. Here is your room key," The clerk immediately said, handing me a key. Red Alert! That's an alarm to any demigod. If someone knows your name and you haven't told them, they're most likely a monster for future reference (in case you happen to be one, you know?).

"Thank you," I responded cautiously.

"Your father-in-law called and booked your room. He told me what you looked like, so if you're wondering how I knew your name, that's why. I saw the expression on your face, that's all," He told me.

"Oh, okay. Thank you." I waved and headed up to my room. I practically fell over when I saw Hermes in there with Logan and Clara in his arms.

"Mommy!" Logan and Clara shouted. I ran over to them and picked them up. I hugged them for an eternity. Finally, tearing myself from my children, I looked at Hermes.

"Thank you!" I whispered. He smiled and told me that they really wanted to see me.

"How long have you been here?" I inquired, sitting down on the bed next to him on the bed.

"Oh, about five minutes. I kind of controlled your car when you put it on automatic pilot," Hermes admitted.

"Thank you for bringing them. I missed them so much!" I exclaimed.

"No problem. They cried the other day for you so I decided to surprise you," Hermes said.

"I can't thank you enough." I really couldn't. I desperately missed my children. Hermes told me he would come pick them up when I was ready. I asked him if tomorrow was okay and he laughed saying that was perfect. He left and I was left with my children. I made some toys appear by rubbing the hearth charm. I played with their toys with them for hours. I finally realized it was time for dinner so I ordered some room service. When we were done eating, I bathed them and asked them what story they wanted me to tell. Clara wanted an action story but Logan wanted something different.

"Daddy," He said. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What did you say?"

"Story about daddy," Logan told me and Clara changed her mind when he said this. I nodded and they leaned in against me, waiting for the story to begin. I thought about it for a while and decided to tell them when I first met their father. It was a short story but they kept pushing me for more. I told them that they would have to wait for the next part of the story. They were too tired to argue and fell asleep in my arms. I soon fell asleep and had a strange dream, but it was creepily familiar.

"_Join me, or he will die." The voice insisted._

"_No! He won't! I will make sure he doesn't!" I fired at the invisible voice._

"_You're ignorant. You believe too much in your abilities. You shall see that I am right." The voice said, although it sounded like a promise, and that's what freaked me out._

_The dream shifted and I was fifteen, sneaking out of the Hermes cabin. A floorboard creaked and I tensed, waiting for someone to wake up. No one did and I stealthily went on my way. I opened the door quietly, slipped out noiselessly, and ran to the forest. I ran to the Poseidon cabin. I had discovered a secret passage once by tapping a stone on the outside of the cabin five times. I heard a twig snap behind me; I whipped around, but nothing was there. I reluctantly turned back around and tapped the stone. A hidden door slid open quietly, revealing a ladder leading underground. I climbed down the ladder and pulled the lever that shut the door. The walk to the other opening was long, at least a mile, but it was all worth it. I came out onto a cliff overlooking Long Island Sound and Camp Half-Blood. The moons reflection shimmered on the water and it looked beautiful. I heard rustling but there was a breeze and I decided that's what it was. I continued looking out until I had the distinct feeling I was being watched. I slowly turned around to see a shadow lurking behind a tree. I felt in my pocket for Cyclone and silently cursed because I had left it under my pillow. The shadow moved towards me and I held my breath, hoping that if I was scared enough, my unknown powers would help me. I didn't need to be scared. It was Luke._

"_Elizabeth? What is this place?" Luke whispered in awe._

"_Good question. I don't know myself." I answered. "Did you follow me?"_

"_Yeah. Sorry, it's just that I saw you leaving in the middle of the night the last few nights and I wanted to see where you were going."_

"_That's okay."  
"I can leave if you want. I mean, I don't know if you want to be alone right now or anything… or if you're waiting for someone."_

"_Who would I be waiting for? _

"_I don't know. May I join you though?"_

"_Of course." I answered. We lay on the grass and looked up at the stars._

_My dream shifted again and I was with Luke once again and we were on our back looking up at the stars._

"_None of the guys here have a crush on me and the one I have a crush on is dating someone else." I shrugged._

"_Oh, trust me. All the guys here have a crush on you. No offense, but you're kind of intimidating."_

"_How am I intimidating?"_

"_Well, you're the only person here who can whoop my butt at sword fighting, have a very decent aim at archery and well, you kind of, I don't know. It's kind of like you radiate power. On top of that, you're beautiful."_

"_The guys here may all have a crush on me, but not the one that I want to."_

"_Who do you like?" Luke questioned._

"_I don't want to say. I really like him though, but he just sees me as a friend. Come on, let's sit down." We sat down on the soft grass and lay on our backs, looking at the stars._

"_Hey, um, listen. I just got a quest today, I don't know where you were or else I would have told you sooner. Anyway, I want you to go on it with me. You're the best fighter at camp and you're smart." Luke turned his head to me and he whispered something else so soft I could barely hear him. "You're also beautiful."_

"_So I have to be beautiful to come on a quest with you?" It came out harsher than I meant it to and Luke looked generally hurt by my comment._

"_It's not that, it's just you're smart and pretty and we need someone who can Charmspeak, like you. You're the only person besides Drew who can do it and she gets on my nerves. We need you, plus, I want you to come." Luke mumbled. I propped myself on my elbows._

"_Who else is going?"_

"_The prophecy said four would go west and retrieve the golden apples of the Hesperides. I chose Derek Waltman, you, and Jamie." Luke replied._

"_Luke, you know my relationship with Jamie. We hate each other. I told you what she did to me my last year."_

"_No, what did she do?"_

"_She put itching powder in my covers. I couldn't stop itching for weeks! No, I refuse to go with her on the trip."_

"_Please, Elizabeth. I can't do this without you."_

"_Luke, why do you want me to go so badly? Is it something to do with the prophecy?" He was silent and that worried me. "Luke, what did the prophecy say?"_

"Four shall head to the garden of Hera,

Return with a trophy older than this era.

Someone shall turn on the way,

Leaving the group astray.

Life of a loved one you call a friend,

Her life in your hands may end._"_

_ "Life of a loved one you call a friend. Her life in your hands may end," I repeated, and I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking I was that friend. "Luke, I'm sure it's not what you think it is."_

"_I don't know what it means, but I can't lose you. I already lost Thalia and I almost lost Annabeth and Grover. I can't lose you…Especially you. You're my best friend. Please?" Luke begged. His face showed his true feelings. He was really worried about me. I knew he wouldn't let me out of his sight if I went on the quest with him._

"_I'll go," I sighed. "For you."_

"_Thank you!" He breathed in relief and leaned over and hugged me. What had I gotten myself into? Jamie and I hated each other with a passion. She hated me because I was the closest to Luke, so she decided to get back at me by getting him to date her, and that had put me over the edge and she knew it. Jamie also hated me because I could kick her butt at every activity at camp (except the workshop, don't ask. All I will say is that I almost ended up fingerless and kind of had to evacuate the building)._

"_I swear, if Jamie does anything to me on this trip, I'm coming back to camp," I declared. Luke shot up like a bullet._

"_Elizabeth, what if what you just said is the middle part of the prophecy?" Luke realized. I hadn't thought of it that way. "Elizabeth, you're the smart one on this quest and if you left then we wouldn't know what to do."_

"_Luke, Jamie is the smart one. She's a daughter of Athena. She always gets her way and she's smarter than me," I mumbled._

"_She doesn't always get her way," Luke stated but regretted it the moment he said it because I shot him a look that asked him to challenge me, which wasn't a good thing._

"_Yes she does." I told him fiercely._

"_Why do you say that? She can't beat you at anything! She's a daughter of Athena and she can't beat you at sword fighting or archery or Pegasus flying. Okay, maybe at the workshop, but hey, she was born to design stuff. She certainly doesn't attract the guys like you do." He was trying to cheer me up, but he was making it worse._

"_She got the one thing I wanted," I whispered so quietly that he couldn't hear, or at least I thought he couldn't._

"_What was it?"_

_I stood up and walked over to the trap door. Luke grabbed my shoulder and asked me again. I looked down, trying not to cry._

"_What is it?" he pushed._

"_It's not an _it_, it's a _who_," I murmured._

"_Then who is it? Who could she get that you couldn't? There's just no way in Hades name," Luke inquired. I just looked at him like I couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out yet._

"_It doesn't matter. She has him and I don't," I mumbled. I turned around and opened the door and ran the mile long tunnel, away from Luke and to my warm bed. When I reached it, I plopped down and silently cried. I heard the door open and ceased my crying immediately. I heard Luke get into his bed before sighing deeply. I don't know if he knew yet or not but I guess he thought I was asleep because I heard him say ever so softly "How could I be so stupid?"_

I woke up when I heard a rapping on the door. I gently placed Logan and Clara on the bed and silently went to the door. I looked through the peep hole; Hermes was at the door.

"Hermes?" I yawned after I opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Elizabeth, if you want to keep Logan and Clara a secret, you have to let me take them now!"

"Why?" I asked, alarmed.

"Hera is coming."


	6. I Break a Nose or Two

**(December 6, 2011 Update: I'm about halfway done with the corrections. That means I can start on my newest PJO trilogy!)**

Chapter 6: I Break a Nose or Two

Hermes whisked away my children and not a moment too soon because Hera came gracefully down the hall. She had never been my favorite goddess but I was on her good side; I really didn't want that to change.

"Hello, Elizabeth. How did you know I was coming?" Hera questioned. Her long black braid intertwined with gold strands hung over her shoulder; she looked stunning.

"Hermes told me in my dream. He interrupted a good dream," I lied. I technically wasn't lying, Hermes had told me, just not in my dream.

"I see. May I come in?" I stepped aside and she walked in. I closed the door and turned around, yawning.

"So what do I owe the pleasure to this visit?" I asked. It was eight in the morning. I have never been an early bird. I don't get how people can get up so early.

"I decided to go see Mt. Rushmore with you," She replied. I hadn't really planned on this but I acted like I was happy.

"That's great. When do you want to go?"

"As soon as possible. I will show you it from a different view."

"If you're talking about taking me to stand on the heads, forget it. I'm scared of heights," I told her.

"Don't worry; I will make sure you don't fall," Hera assured. That still didn't reassure me because I am pretty sure that if I fell, it would be because she pushed me. Now, being a goddess, I can't die, but it would still leave an impressive bruise plus it would make me blonder than I already am (if you catch my drift).

"Fine. I swear, if I fall, you will never hear the end of it from me," I promised her, and she believed me. "Let me get my shoes."

I walked to the bathroom and rubbed the winged sandal. Black converse shoes appeared. I whispered "Maia!"

The shoes sprouted tiny wings. I silently thanked Hermes for the charm bracelet. I slipped the shoes on before heading back outside… to find Hera going through my purse.

"Who are they?" Hera asked, pointing to the faces of Logan and Clara.

"Those are my cousin's babies. I was babysitting for them," I lied. "Why are you going through my wallet?"

"I was looking at your pictures. You have a lot of Luke and you together."

"I think I would, seeing as he was my fiancé. He would've been my husband if Kronos hadn't screwed up everything as usual."

"He would've been you're husband?" Hera looked up at me quickly.

I held up my left hand to show the amethyst and diamond engagement ring Luke had given me. "He knew how much I liked amethyst."

"When were you two planning to get married?"

"We didn't know. We just knew that we would always end up together and wanted to make sure that everyone knew it."

"Oh." That was all Hera said on that subject. "We should get going."

We walked out of the hotel that I noticed was unsettlingly deserted. We drove to Mt. Rushmore and Hera then transported me to the top of Mt. Rushmore. The view from up there was incredible. It took me about five minutes before I summoned up the courage to open my eyes. Hera shifted and I got ready to fight.

"You're too jumpy demigod."

"No offense Hera, but seeing as I just fought one of the biggest wars in history, fought Kronos, lost my fiancé, _and_ fought a Chimera in Detroit, I think I have a right to be a bit jumpy. Just saying," I commented.

"You defeated a Chimera?"

"Thanks to my dad passing on his powers to me," I said. I looked up and saw hawks circling the sky. They looked deformed and I wondered if they were okay. Then they started getting closer… and closer…and closer, until I realized they weren't hawks. They were storm spirits.

"Um, Hera, I think we should get going. I think there are some storm spirits above us."

"They won't bother us. Not as long as I'm here." Hera waved her hand. She was right. We stayed up there for hours. We had a really good picnic of roast beef sandwiches and when we were done, Hera waved her hand and the food disappeared.

"That was delicious," I murmured.

"Thank you. Now tell me. How did you and Luke meet?" Hera inquired. I didn't know whether or not I should tell her. I mean sure, she can be trustworthy when it comes to feelings about marriages and fiancé's and whatnot but still, she's a goddess, and I've learned that you can't really trust _any_ gods.

"I can't talk about him, just not yet."

"Do you miss him that much?"

"Yes. You could never understand what Luke and I had. I mean, I trusted Luke. I knew he wouldn't cheat on me, even when other girls hit on him and trust me, I witnessed it myself. It is just that kind of love where you know there is no one else in the world that you could possibly love besides that person, and that's how I felt about Luke," I replied sadly. I held back the tears and the scream forming in my throat. Why did he have to die? Why did Kronos choose _him_? Why not someone else? Why did he choose Luke? Why? He hadn't deserved it. Then I thought about why Luke had done it. He had told me, and it wasn't just because he hated the gods. Guilt took over me and I started shaking uncontrollably. Hera put her hand on my shoulder and I stopped shaking.

"Are you okay?" She questioned with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bad memories, that's all." I didn't tell her what the memories were but I didn't lie to her either.

"Well, I must be going. Zeus wants me back. He is _so_ needy sometimes. Take care of yourself Elizabeth." Hera waved goodbye and I turned my head because if I looked, she would find out I was a goddess… and that's not a good thing. I then realized she had left me up here by myself.

"Thanks for taking me down," I muttered. I stood up stretching. The sun was high up in the sky so I figured it was around twelve in the afternoon

"You will pay for what you did to my Chihuahua." I heard a voice say behind me. I whipped around to find Echidna standing ten feet away from me. I swore in my mind and gave her a cold, steely glare.

"Echidna, don't mess with me. I am in a really bad mood," I warned her.

"Oh, but you see, I am in a worse mood," Echidna shot back.

"I highly doubt that," I replied. I had been backing to the edge of the big rock. It didn't occur to me that I was hundreds of feet from my death. The only thing that came to mind was that I was standing on Theodore Roosevelt's head for some odd reason. Echidna lunged at me but I took out _Cyclone_ and swung at her. She dove aside, hissing.

Here's a little information about _Cyclone_. It is three and a half feet of deadly celestial bronze with a black leather grip, and a blue and green stone at the top of the hilt. If I pressed that, _Cyclone_ would turn into a trident or into two daggers, whichever I preferred. Also, all monsters are terrified of Celestial bronze.

Anyway, I dodged and slashed at Echidna but she had really good endurance. I figured I wouldn't win this fight unless I used my godly powers and I couldn't risk that. Then, a really stupid idea entered my head. It was so stupid, it was brilliant! I backed away to the edge of Theodore Roosevelt's head.

"You were a worthy opponent my dear. I told you though, you would pay." Echidna grinned and I let loose all the feelings I had inside me. The mountain shook and I leaped off the top of Theodore's head. I heard a crack and saw Thomas Jefferson's nose break off… whoops.

"Maia!" I shouted. Wings sprouted from my converse shoes and my decent slowed, but not before I heard another crack. This time, it was me. The shoes didn't slow me down enough and I slammed into Theodore Roosevelt's nose. It broke off and I kept my eyes opened until I landed safely on the ground where I collapsed. My world went black.


	7. A Very Rude Awakening

**(December 6, 2011 Update: Nothing to say.)**

Chapter 7: A Very Rude Awakening

The dream came as soon as I passed out (as usual).

_I was on the top deck of the Princess Andromeda, being held by two guards that looked like they had been on some serious steroids. _

_Luke, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson were all there. Luke was close to his breaking point. Percy was staring at him, Annabeth and Grover were being held by the bear twins and Tyson was standing behind Percy. I was behind Luke, nervously watching what was occurring. I had never seen Luke so close to breaking. Percy looked at me a few times and I think he was trying to tell if it was me. I'll explain that. I had escaped the Princess Andromeda and ended up at Circe's island. She gave me a full transformation. Then, Luke's demon cruise ship found out where I was (somehow getting past Charybdis and Scylla) and rescued me. Luke practically squeezed the life out of me when he saw me, of course, once he was able to stop stuttering when he saw me. Anyway, Luke had just found out that Clarisse had taken the Golden Fleece with her to camp and announced to all of Camp Half-Blood via Iris-message that he had been the one that poisoned Thalia's tree (Percy made the Iris-message without Luke knowing and had Luke admit it). Percy cornered Luke into fighting. Luke had two decisions to make. The first was to get the Golden Fleece from Clarisse. His second decision… kill Percy. He chose the second decision. He had a shield and sword while Percy just had Riptide. They fought and slashed and I saw Luke's blade, Backbiter, slash Percy and Percy collapsed. I'm not sure what happened next but the next thing I know, there are centaurs galloping everywhere. I'm not sure if they thought they were at a party or what, but one slammed Luke in the head with an extendable boxing glove. I couldn't find Percy but I saw Luke looking for him. I suddenly remembered my sword was the ring on my finger (it could change form to whatever suited me. Pretty darn cool, eh?). I ducked as an arrow flew over my head and disintegrated the monsters on steroids. I pulled off my ring and I changed it into Cyclone. The deadly celestial bronze shone in the sunlight. I leaped over a toppled deck chair gracefully and pointed my sword at Luke's throat. He turned and his eyes got huge._

"_You wouldn't do it." He said, but his eyes were full of fear._

"_I won't. I will just beat you up enough to drag you in chains to Mt. Olympus." I replied._

"_I love you Elizabeth, and I would do anything for you, but I will not be going to Olympus unless I'm going there to tear it down." Luke answered and put Backbiter at my throat. I made the first move and we fought hard. Neither one of us wanted to give in._

"_I"_

_Slash, dodge, and jump._

"_Will"_

_Clang, kick, and jab._

"_Never"_

_Duck, block, and slash._

"_Join"_

_Jab, jab, jab, strike._

"_KRONOS!"_

_Our swords met in mid-air. I was crying and he looked like he was on the verge of it. He may look tough on the outside, but he was a softie for the ones he loved, especially me._

_"He will kill you if you don't!" Luke shouted over the fighting. We drew back our swords and apparently we had the same idea. Before I knew it, I had my arm around his neck with my sword at his throat and he had his arm around my neck with his sword at my throat. It had been the first move we had used on each other the first time we fought against each other. That was so long ago…_

_"I won't die if I don't join Kronos." I declared, and for a moment, it almost looked like Luke believed me. I was trying to use my ability to Charmspeak, but Luke's mind had been so twisted that it didn't work. "Kronos needs to go back to Tarturus where he belongs."_

_"I won't kill you… nor will I let you leave." Luke told me defiantly. He unwrapped his arm around me and held his sword at my throat. I did the same. If he had wanted me to stay, he shouldn't have done that because a felt someone grab me and lift me up. Luke shouted "NO!"and jumped to grab me as I was whisked away._

"No!" I screamed, sitting up. My breath was coming in smothered gasps and I had the worst migraine you could imagine.

"Easy there." I heard a voice say. It was nice and calm. I looked around and found myself in a hotel room. My first thought was that I was dead, somewhere in the fields of Asphodel. That wasn't right though, I would have known if I were dead. "Here, drink this."

A drink was handed to me and I realized it was nectar. I drank it. Thankfully, my headache disappeared.

"Thank you. Who are you?" I murmured.

"Apollo, god of music, poetry, medicine and of the sun. How is my favorite demigod?"

"She feels like she just got run over by a semi-truck," I replied tritely. Apollo wasn't a god I really wanted to meet right now. I guess I should explain that since Apollo is a really easy guy to get along with. When I was younger, it was when Luke and I were dating, I don't know if Cupid shot Apollo in the butt with a love arrow or what but Apollo tried to get me to date him several times and I said no. From then on, he tried to earn my love by helping me on quests and sending me all these gifts. I thanked him for his help on quests and sent the gifts back, no matter how cool they were… okay, maybe I kept one or two…

"Sorry about that dream."

"You saw it?" I was angry and I had a feeling Apollo guessed that because he quickly said that he didn't mean to, it was just I was tossing and turning and he wanted to see what was making me react the way I was. I decided to drop the subject.

"Where am I?" I spoke quietly, afraid if I spoke any louder, I would start crying uncontrollably and destroy half the coastal cities in America (things tend to happen when my emotions take over… I kind of caused a hurricane when Luke died).

"You are at your next stop in Arizona. I'll be touring the Grand Canyon with you." Apollo smiled. I guess he thought I would be happy about that but I wasn't. I didn't like being alone with Apollo. Was he cute? Heck yeah! He wasn't cute, he was hot! He just wasn't my type though. He liked me, but he didn't love me, not the way that Luke did and I didn't like Apollo the way I loved Luke. They were completely different. I know Apollo would do anything for me, but I knew Luke would too, even if it meant dying for me, and he already had.

"What's wrong angel?" Apollo put his hand on my shoulder.

"Just tired, that's all. I'm kind of mad at Hera for leaving me at the top of Mt. Rushmore by myself. She bothered to take me up, why not down? And why are all the gods being so nice to me? It's creeping me out!" I replied.

"Take it easy. I gave Hera a mouthful when you were out and all the gods are being nice to you because they, um-"

"Feel sorry for me?" I guessed.

"Um, yeah, that's why. Listen, why don't you go and get ready and we will go out for breakfast and then go to that skywalk."

"Um, can we stay off that thing? I am petrified of heights as it is without a see through floor."

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

"Please, I really am too scared of heights," I pleaded. Apollo wouldn't take no for an answer so I decided I would get a friend out here to distract him.

"Alright, let me go get ready." I walked out of the room and went to the bathroom. I ran my hand through my hair and it ended up curled. I applied makeup and texted my friend Helen.

"Hey, can you meet me at the skywalk in like an hour?"

"Sure, why?" Helen asked. She was a demigod, just so you know. Helen was a daughter of Demeter.

"Apollo is stalking me again," I replied.

"Oh gods, not again. I will be there as soon as I can," She assured me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I answered. I went back to the room where Apollo was waiting for me.

"Beautiful as always," Apollo commented. I smiled and we walked out of the hotel with Apollo's arm around my shoulders. I tried to shrug it off but he thought I was cold so he just pulled me in tighter. We walked to his red sports car in the front with many gawks from both men and women which kind of made me feel uncomfortable. Apollo started the car's engine and pulled out of the parking lot leaving skid marks behind. I was glad I hadn't had breakfast yet or else I might have been sick. We zipped past other cars and they seemed to move out of the way.

"Apollo, can you slow down please?"

"We're here." Apollo did a 180 into a parking space. Once the world stopped spinning and Apollo had opened the door, I got out of the car. Apollo put his arm around my waist but I took it off.

"What?" Apollo asked.

"I don't want your arm around my waist," I replied.

"Why?"

"I don't like you that way. You know that."

"Can I at least link arms with you?" He questioned. I sighed and agreed. He linked his arm with mine and led me to the café.

"Elizabeth!" I heard someone shout my name. I turned my head around and saw Helen jogging over to me.

"Helen!" I shouted back, relief flooding through me. I ran over and hugged my friend. "How are you?"

"I'm good! How are you?"

"I'm doing alright. Helen, I don't think you have met Apollo."

"Hello, Apollo. I haven't met you but I have certainly heard about you." Helen bowed.

"Hello Ms. Helen." Apollo held out his hand and was immediately in love with Helen, I could just tell. Helen loved him too. It was so obvious you could have known if you were in the Nepal.

"Apollo, maybe I should let you and Helen get the table while I go to the bathroom."

"Yeah, okay. You'll be okay?" Apollo inquired, turning to me.

"I'll be fine," I answered. Apollo led Helen to the café while I walked towards the bathroom. When they were out of sight, I exited the main door and rubbed the winged sandal. A black Lamborghini appeared and I jumped in. I tore out of that place like Typhon was after me himself. I think Apollo was too suckered by Helen to realize that I had just ditched him.

"Hello Elizabeth," A voice greeted me casually. I jumped, making the car swerved. I got the car under control and looked to see Artemis sitting beside me.


	8. I See a Really Old Friend

**(December 6, 2011 Update: Nothing to say again just keep on reading.)**

Chapter 8: I See a Really Old Friend

**Luke's POV**

I was dead. I couldn't believe it. I had just left my kids and my wife behind. What was I thinking? She had tried to save me, she knew what Kronos was doing and I didn't believe her. How could I be so stupid?

"Luke Castellan," A voice said. I looked up and saw the Lord of the Dead himself, Hades.

"L-lord H-Hades," I stammered as I knelt to the ground and bowed my head.

"Rise Luke Castellan," He commanded. I obeyed but kept my head down. "Look at me."

I did as I was told. He had enough reason to send me to Tarturus. I certainly didn't need to be shooting my mouth off or disobeying him.

"You have caused much pain, death and destruction. Usually, I live for that kind of thing, but this time, my kingdom was threatened and so was my very existence. Now why I forgive you for all that, I do not know. Perhaps it is because I can't stand seeing your fiancé in the state she is in."

"Is Elizabeth okay?" I asked quickly. "Has something happened to her? Is my family okay? Has she been hurt? Are Logan and Clara okay? Is she… alive?"

"Son, you can talk faster than an auctioneer when you're worried about someone or something. Elizabeth is fine, just devastated over your death. Who are Logan and Clara?" Hades inquired with a curious look on his face.

"Um, she hasn't told you yet?" I questioned. I was sure she would have told them about Logan and Clara.

"Told me what?" Hades face scrunched up with confusion.

"If she hasn't told you, then I don't think I should, Lord," I answered cautiously. He obviously wasn't too worried about Logan and Clara because he dropped the subject.

"We should move onto business. The Olympian Council is worried about Elizabeth because, well, for several reasons. The first being she caused a hurricane when you died. Now, either she was unimaginably distraught over your death or she is a goddess, and we would've known if she was a goddess. Second, she seems much more powerful, and we are trying to figure that out. Third, she has been very secretive lately. We have noticed that while she was staying up on Olympus with us, she was going to visit Hestia a lot. When we confronted Hestia about it, she just said that Elizabeth was coming to visit her. None of us know what is going on with her but she has acted strangely ever since your death. Now, the main reason we are talking is what we are going to do about you. You died before your time. Your father, just so you know, has been almost as distraught as Elizabeth. Anyway, we need to figure out what we're going to do with you.

"Wait, is Elizabeth coming here?" I asked with my eyes getting huge.

"No, we would know. However, if she were, our plan would be in jeopardy."

"What's your plan?" I inquired curiously. Hades had a gleam in his eye and I was wondering should I be scared or excited? Coming from the Lord of the Dead, I'd say scared.

**Elizabeth POV**

What are you doing here Artemis? Trying to kill me?" I heaved. She had scared the living daylights out of me.

"No, no. Sorry I scared you. I wanted to see if you were okay after my brother's attempt on trying to hit on you," Artemis replied.

"Yeah, I left him with a friend. I'm sure they're still talking. You could feel that spark if you were on Pluto."

"I see," Artemis laughed. That was the first time I had ever heard her laugh. "I was wondering if you would like to come on a trip with me and the Hunters."

"Not to be rude, but why?"

"I thought you would like some company on your trip. You have been alone this whole time and we are going to a place on your list, Mt. St. Helens. Would you like to come?"

How could I refuse? Mt. St. Helens was the third place on my list that I wanted to visit. I was only a few hours from Los Angeles right now. However, if I said no, then the gods may get suspicious of me.

"I'll go," I decided. Why did it seem to me that all the gods were trying to avoid me getting to the West Coast? Or at least the west coast of California? Was it just me or was I imagining it?

"Great. Close your eyes." I did as I was told and when she told me to open them, the view of Mt. St. Helens greeted me. You could see the damage Percy did. I grinned in spite of myself.

"I can't believe my little brother caused such a massive explosion," I laughed for the first time in days.

"Yes, if he hadn't, we gods may not be here, so I actually owe him. I never thought I would say I owed a man before." Artemis shook her head in disgust at the thought of it. We got out of the car and were greeted by a group of over a dozen girls. Thalia was in the front with her black t-shirt, black boots, and black pants on with her silvery hunter's jacket on top.

"Elizabeth!" Thalia yelled and ran to hug me. I could barely breathe and she finally let go. The other Hunter's acknowledged me by nodding their heads but that was it. For the Hunter's, that was friendly.

"Hi Thalia! How are you?" I said.

"I'm doing great. How are you?"

"I'm doing better," I admitted. I had been ever since I had decided to go to the Underworld…

"Well, we should go to the mountain," Artemis announced. I walked with Thalia and Artemis and Artemis told us about the last Titan war. I listened intently and so did Thalia. The rest of the Hunter's were talking to each other. We walked past the bridge and Artemis led us to a trail. We walked down the trail for a little while until Artemis stopped abruptly.

"Thalia, Apollo calls me. I must go. You two lead the Hunters to the summit of the volcano. I must be off." Artemis waved goodbye. We all closed our eyes and when we opened them, she was gone.

"Come on Hunters. You heard her," Thalia announced. We followed Thalia through the woods. The woods got denser until we came to a little clearing.

"We should settle down for a while and rest," Thalia suggested. No one disagreed and silver tents popped out everywhere. The Hunters went inside them while Thalia and I sat next to a fire.

"So how's Hermes doing?" Thalia yawned.

"He's doing better, not by much, but he is. He's doing better than me."

"How so?"

"I'm still having nightmares of the day he died," I whispered. Thalia put her arm around me.

"You're the strongest person I know. You can pull through this," Thalia consoled me. I wish she hadn't said that…

"Why don't you go to bed? My mind is too busy right now for me to go to sleep, let alone think about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," I assured her. She patted me on the back and went to her tent. I stared at the fire and once I thought I heard a growl from the forest surrounding me, but it didn't happen again, so I ignored it.

Stupid me…

I had the distinct feeling I was being watched, so I turned around and saw a pair of gleaming eyes glaring at me. I stood up slowly and took out _Cyclone_. The thing growled at me and stepped into the light.

"Wonderful. Just what I need," I mumbled. A golden lion stood in front of me, the Nemean Lion. "Go back to the jungle where you belong."

_RAWRRRRR!_ My comment apparently made it mad. He leaped towards me and I rolled out of the way. The commotion caused the Hunters to wake up. I heard a groan and figured it was Thalia. She had an encounter with "Mr. Invincible" before, and that was when Kronos was trying to control the prophecy. I picked up a stone.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" I yelled. The lion turned on me and I threw the stone at it. The lion roared and Thalia sent a volley of arrows into its mouth. The lion disappeared, leaving behind a golden coat.

"Elizabeth, take it. You deserve it." Thalia motioned for me to take it.

"No, Thalia, you take it. You're the one who shot it," I countered. Thalia refused, picked it up, and put it over my shoulders. I must admit, it wasn't my style, but it sure was warm. I decided not to argue.

"Hello girls," A voice said. We all turned around to see my enemy, Echidna. The Hunters notched their arrows.

"Why are you so obsessed with trying to get me?" I sighed in exasperation.

"You killed my Chimera."

"Like so many _other_ people," I retorted.

"Yes, but none defeated it so quickly."

"Well that's a stupid reason," I muttered. Echidna lunged at me but volleys of arrows were launched. Unfortunately, none of them hit her.

"Stupid Hunters. Curse Artemis for ever creating your group!" Echidna screeched. The Hunters didn't like that and fired more arrows. Echidna just ducked or moved out of the way. I suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Echidna!" I shouted. The angry monster turned to me. "Catch me if you can!"

I ran off into the forest and I could hear Echidna crashing behind me along with the Hunters after her. There was water nearby, I could feel it. I ran until I came upon a lake. It was beautiful. I waited at the water's edge for Echidna. She came hurtling towards me and I sidestepped. She did a face plant into the lake as I pulled out _Cyclone_. She dived away from my swing as I stepped into the water. I was on my home turf. I created a swell forty feet high. I could hear the gasps coming from Thalia and the Hunters who had just arrived at the scene. Echidna's face turned from anger to shock. I let lose all fury and the water crashed into Echidna. She went under and didn't resurface.

"Hope you have fun in Tarturus, where you belong," I said, changing _Cyclone_ back into a ring. The Hunters looked at me in awe. A girl stepped forward.

"I have been a Hunter for centuries and never have I seen such a defeat. My name is Tracy, and it is an honor to be alongside you." Tracy bowed and the other Hunter's did the same, including Thalia.

"Thank you." I blushed.

"We should get some sleep now," Thalia decided. Everyone mumbled in agreement and we headed to our tents.

I fell asleep when my head hit the pillow and the dream came. Have I told you I hate demigod dreams? No? Well, I'll say it now. I HATE demigod dreams! They suck! They are usually things visions from the past or present. Mine happen to be all from the past ever since Luke died. It didn't change tonight either.

_I was at some casino. Wait a minute. I was at the Lotus Casino. I was laughing and dancing. Someone grabbed me and pushed me up onto the stage. I was shocked but I chose a song to sing anyway. I don't like the person who sings it, but I chose "First". My voice was perfect, which surprised me because when I would record myself on my laptop, I sound like crap. Anyway, I sing two more songs and then I see Luke, Jamie (Eww!) and Derek come running in. All of them seemed transfixed by what they saw. I went through two more songs before Jamie shook herself out of the trance and shook the boys out of theirs (more like she slapped them). They ran up to the front of the stage and when I was done with the song, they pulled me off of the stage. I was giggling and blushing from all the compliments I got from guys who were relatively cute._

"_Elizabeth! Snap out of it!" Jamie shook my shoulders. I just laughed. Luke had Jamie step aside and he put his hands on my shoulders._

"_There is a big hairy spider coming after you!" Luke told me. I immediately snapped out of it. My biggest fear was spiders. Put me up against a drakon, I could handle that. Put me up against a spider, well, be prepared for me to jump in your arms and to swear quite colorfully._

"_Where?" I screamed, looking down at the floor._

"_She's awake. Come on! We need to get out of here!" Derek yelled over the noise. We raced through the hotel and were about to exit when something big and hot slammed into me. I yelped and fell forward. I had a feeling that if I hadn't been wearing my jacket, I would have a serious burn. Jamie and Derek kept running but Luke spun around. He bounded over to me and helped me up._

"_Are you okay?" Luke asked. He looked at my back and he put his hand where I had been hit. I gasped from the pain and nearly collapsed. Luke caught me and by this time, Jamie and Derek had come running back in._

"_What did you do this time?" Jamie scolded. I was in too much pain to answer._

"_She didn't do a thing! Something hit her," Luke shot back. Jamie looked taken aback and offended. She just pouted._

"_Elizabeth, do you think you can walk of I help you?" Luke questioned worriedly. I nodded and with the help of Luke and Derek, I was able to painfully stand up. Jamie was giving me the death look but I didn't care. Something exploded near us and our heads turned to see what happened. There was a smoking hole in the wall. We turned to see who threw it and saw five guys grinning stupidly at us. They were Lastrygonians._

"_Damn!" Derek mumbled. I took off Cyclone (very painfully) and changed it into a sword. Luke put it down with his hand._

"_You're in no condition to fight," Luke indicated. I tried to argue but Luke wouldn't give in._

"_If she wants to fight, let her fight," Jamie said. Luke gave her a murderous look._

"_I won't let her fight. This is my quest and I say she needs to sit out of this fight," Luke declared. Jamie didn't argue although she looked like she wanted to smack Luke upside the head. Luke leaned me up against a wall and ran to join Jamie and Derek in the fight with the Lastrygonians. The battle started out well but then they started getting tired and the Lastrygonians got an upper hand. One of them smashed Derek in the stomach, sending him crashing into a poker table. He didn't get up for a few minutes. Jamie's right arm had been grazed by one of the fire balls the cannibals were throwing and was badly burned. Luke was doing okay but was getting worn out. He sliced through one of them and the Lastrygonian disintegrated. There were two left. Cyclone was still in my hands. If I got close enough, I could destroy the monster. Very slowly and very painfully, I got up and limped over to the fight. I ducked behind a table and waited for the Lastrygonian to back up near it. I summoned up all my strength and stood up and sliced through the monster in one clean swipe. Luke shook his head in disbelief at the sight of me with sword in hand, leaning against the table. Luke turned to go fight the other monster but it was gone, destroyed by Derek. Luke limped over to me. He had sprained his ankle._

"_Luke, are you okay?" I questioned._

"_Am I okay?" Luke looked at me like I was nuts._

"_You're ankle is sprained," I said simply._

"_Yeah, and you have a burnt back. Come on, we need to get out of here." Luke lifted me up and the world went black for a second, but I made myself move. Every step was painful and it seemed like forever before I was sitting down. Derek was chosen to drive since he was the oldest and Jamie knew where we needed to go so she rode shotgun. Luke stayed in the backseat with me to make sure I was okay. We made it to a different hotel off the Strip and while Derek and Jamie went in to get a suite that could hold four people, Luke stayed with me._

"_How do you feel?" Luke asked._

"_Like I just fell into a volcano," I mumbled. Luke smiled._

"_When we get to the room, I'll bandage it up for you and I'll give you some ambrosia and nectar," Luke told me._

"_Okay." I yawned and I passed out._

"Elizabeth, wake up." Someone was shaking me. "Elizabeth!"

I opened my eyes groggily and found Thalia staring at me.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"It's not that, it's just you screamed in your sleep." Thalia looked at me worriedly.

"I did?"

"Yeah, um, what happened?"

"I was hit in the back by a Lastrygonian fireball in my dream. Sorry, didn't mean to scare y'all," I answered.

"Oh." I knew Thalia knew that I wasn't telling her everything. "Well, Artemis needs us. Um, Athena is taking you from here."

"Athena?"

"Yeah, she wants to take you to the Golden Gate Bridge. Apparently you like architecture?"

"Oh, yeah, but Athena?"

"I know. Come on." Thalia helped me up and led me out of the tent. The Hunters were sitting by the fire talking to each other. Athena was waiting patiently for me.

"Hello Elizabeth, how are you?" Athena greeted me with a smile.

"I'm doing… okay," I replied. "How are you?"

"I'm well. Are you ready to see the Golden Gate Bridge?" Athena asked.

"Yes! I'm so excited!" I exclaimed. I actually really was. You would think that Athena would be smart enough to know that I shouldn't be anywhere near California. I wasn't going to say anything though. I hugged Thalia goodbye and waved goodbye to the Hunters and grabbed Athena's hand, who then proceeded to transport us to San Francisco.

San Francisco was amazing, and we ended at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. The view up here was incredible. You could see for miles. The water glittered in the sunlight.

"We will be having lunch up here." Athena waved her hand and a picnic blanket and the most delicious looking food I have ever seen appeared. My mouth watered. How long had it been since I ate? Just the thought of it made my stomach growl. We sat down and I pigged out. There were pulled-pork, barbecue sandwiches, which are my favorite, and I swear I ate three before I slowed down.

"Those were amazing!" I sighed happily. It had been one of the best meals I had ever had in my life. "So, tell me about how the bridge was built."

Athena started explaining and I thought she would explain it quickly but nope, it took her three hours to explain it. I acted like I was listening but my mind was really just creating a plan on how to get to the Underworld. Athena finished and I acted like I had been listening the whole time.

"That's amazing," I commented.

"Yes, it is. Now tell me young demigod, why have you always wanted to travel the world?"

"I wanted to see different cultures. I wanted to see how people lived with my own eyes, not just through travel magazines. I wanted to see the buildings my ancestors made. It's just all so fascinating!" I exclaimed.

"I agree with you completely, but now I must go. Unlike Hera, _I _will take you down from here. I won't leave you stranded up here." Athena held out her hand and I took it. I closed my eyes and opened them a few seconds later to find us on solid ground.

"Elizabeth, tell me where you would like to go for your next destination and I will transport you there," Athena offered. This was my chance and I intended to take it. It was stupid of her to offer it but I certainly wasn't going to tell her that.

"Los Angeles. I've never been there before and I have always wanted to see it," I answered. Athena nodded and unknowingly sent me one giant step towards my goal.


	9. I Make a Deal

**(December 7, 2011 Update: I just realized that it may be a while until I start my new Percy Jackson series because there is a story I have before it that I need to write and it's a sequel to my Outsiders FanFiction so I just realized that it may be a while unless I start writing both but it would take forever for me to update all my stories on top of all my homework. Oh well, I'll figure something out.)**

Chapter 9: I Make a Deal

I landed hard on my butt in the middle of a street. What had Percy said about his trip to the Underworld? Where had he gone? DAA Recording Studio? DOO Recording Studio? No, those weren't right. DAO Recording Studio? DOA Recording Studio? That was it! DOA Recording Studio! Now my problem was finding it…

Wait a minute. Gods can only go to another god's realm if they're invited. Did that law change if the god didn't _know_ you were a god or goddess? I didn't really want to find out.

I walked down the streets and I swear I saw a guy that looked just like Luke. I realized he was an actor, an actor I used to have a crush on. His name was Jake Abel. He was even cuter in person. I moved on because the paparazzi were moving in on him.

Cars were honking and it was much different from New York, and personally, I didn't really like it. Okay, yeah, the air was warmer here and I'm originally from the South, so I like the warm air, but I still didn't like it as much as New York.

I found myself wandering around and just looking for any hint for where the studio was. I asked people where it was but they just looked at me like I was nuts. I guess it would help if I contacted Hades first. I went to a car wash and put in tons of quarters so I could talk to Hades for a long time. He wasn't my favorite god by far but I was somehow on his good side. Word of advice, if you're on a god's good side, I suggest you try and stay there.

I adjusted the spray so that it created a rainbow. I threw a golden drachma into the rainbow.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." I waited and then a few seconds later said, "Lord Hades, the Underworld."

The rainbow shimmered and I saw my uncle with his wife Persephone (who he kidnapped… or would it be godnapped?) sitting at their thrones. Persephone was asleep while Hades was deep in concentration with his brow furrowed.

"Hello Uncle," I greeted. Hades lifted his head and his eyes looked at me in shock.

"Elizabeth?" Hades said.

"Yes, it's me. I was wondering if I could come see you. I would've come by surprise but I don't think you like surprises. Plus, I can't find the entrance," I admitted.

"You can come see me. I will send Alecto to come get you when I am done taking care of some business," Hades informed me. I nodded. The Furies had never attacked me but I think one of them had been my teacher before which I just realized… that's a scary thought having a fury for a teacher…

"What time will that be?"

"Is between five and six alright?" Hades offered. I told him that was fine. Hades shimmered out of existence and I went to find a hotel so I could make myself look better.

I found a hotel near the beach. It wasn't much but it would suffice. I showered, put on some dark jeans that made my legs look slim, a black and white horizontal striped top and some metallic beige flats. I put on makeup and curled my hair which instantly dried the moment I ran my hand through it. It went into loose curls. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. I kept fussing over my hair and finally went back to the original style I had chosen after having a few mistakes of dying the ends of my hair a few different colors. When I was done making sure I looked picture perfect, I went and watched television.

There was a knock at the door and I think I may have caused a mini earthquake somewhere from anxiety. Whoops…

I opened the door to find a woman in a black suit and tie and a briefcase at her side.

"Elizabeth Banks?" the woman asked in a steely voice.

"Yes."  
"I am Alecto. I have come to bring you to the Underworld."

"Okay," I replied, following her out the door. A black SUV was waiting for me. She opened the door and I stepped in. I was squished between Alecto and her sister. Their other sister was driving. It was pretty awkward because I felt them trying to pry into my head on the reason I was visiting Hades. I tried to make conversation but they stayed silent. It felt like forever before we reached DOA Recording Studios. I stepped out readily and I was escorted by the three sisters inside. The sight that greeted me was strange. I felt depressed for the people I saw before me. People were milling around. They kept sitting down, then getting back up and walking around. A man in an Italian suit was sitting behind a desk. He nodded his head at us but that was it. I followed the three sisters into a door and into a little boat. We went down the River Styx, a long black river that snaked through the Underworld. It led us to a majestic black castle. It resembled Olympus, and I knew Hades did that on purpose. He wasn't allowed to go there unless invited so he made his home resemble Olympus. It was hauntingly beautiful.

I saw Persephone's garden and I saw the pomegranate that if you ate it, you would have to stay in the Underworld forever, dead or alive. The Furies led me through halls and finally halted at big doors. Alecto opened it and Hades stood up. Persephone rose as well.

"Niece. How are you?" Hades said.

"Hello Uncle. I'm doing well." I bowed.

"Please, sit down. We are having a wonderful meal." Hades waved his hand and a chair moved out from under the table. I walked over and sat down. Being in the Underworld isn't the most enjoyable place to have dinner, and then again it's not the worst either. Servants came and set down silver platters. They lifted the lid and a big slice of barbecue sat in front of me. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to eat it or not but Hades told me I didn't have to make any sacrifices. That was fine by me because I was starving! Hades and Persephone looked at me curiously all through dinner, which was kind of freaking me out.

"Um, not to be rude Uncle Hades and Aunt Persephone, but you've been looking at me strangely this whole time. What gives?" I inquired. Hades and Persephone looked at me. Hades cleared his throat.

"We both sense you have not just come to visit us for your pleasure," Hades declared. I looked at them and they looked back. All was silent. I would say it was quieter than the dead but that wouldn't be right because the dead weren't all that quiet down here.

"Lord Hades, I've come to make a deal."

**Luke's POV**

I was asleep. Can the dead sleep?

I was at Camp Half-Blood. What was I doing here? It looked the way it did ten years ago. The big house towering above all the other buildings, the cabins arranged in a U shape. Kids were being brought to the infirmary from practice injuries, and satyrs playing reed pipes in the strawberry field. It was just as I remembered it ten years ago. I looked around and saw a blonde hair guy walking to the infirmary towards a blonde girl looking out at the camp from the balcony of the infirmary. Her leg was bandaged up and she looked strangely familiar. This was so long ago that I had forgotten a lot. I decided to move a little closer to the infirmary. I was walking stealthily when I stopped in shock. The girl turned around and fell and the blonde guy caught her. All the memories came rushing back to me. I remember that day as if it were yesterday. It was the first day I had really talked to Elizabeth. Her golden hair gleaming in the sunlight, her hazel eyes bright and laughing, her smile that made me melt, her- Sorry, got a little carried away.

Anyway, I saw myself go back into the infirmary and heard a lot of crashing around. I was trying to find crutches and I did, but I didn't bring them. I don't know why, but I didn't. I saw my fifteen year old self come back out and explain to Elizabeth that I didn't know where all the crutches went. She nodded and smiled sweetly at me. I wanted to run over to her and kiss her and hug her and never let go. Somehow I knew that I was a ghost. No one could see me right now. My mind started wandering to all the times that I spent with Elizabeth. I came out of my daydream when I heard a yell. I looked and saw that I was in a hotel. I looked around and heard another yell… Elizabeth. I ran to where the yell was and saw Elizabeth tossing in her bed. Then I got this weird sensation and realized that I had run through me. My seventeen year old self had run through me and to the side of Elizabeth's bed. My seventeen self put my hands on Elizabeth's shoulders and tried to calm her and tried to wake her up. Elizabeth shot up and knocked me in the head. Both of us muttered "Ow!" Seventeen-me looked at Elizabeth and asked her if she was okay. She was shaking and the color had drained from her face. She didn't reply. I put my arm around her hugged her. She started crying uncontrollably and she was trembling fiercely. I don't know what had scared that badly, she was tough. She didn't scare easily. I still didn't know and it bugged me to no end.

I decided I couldn't take it seeing Elizabeth cry like that and not being able to do anything about it so I shut my eyes. I opened them and I saw seventeen year old self in my car. It was pretty nice for a kid like me. It was a gift from my mom for my sixteenth birthday. It was a truck. It had a nice engine and could handle the snow pretty well. The roads were slick from a thunderstorm earlier that day and I had to take it carefully. Elizabeth had called me to come pick her up. She didn't sound right and that worried me. We recently had been in a fight and if she called me, I knew it was bad. I pulled up to a curb next to Central Park and got out. I walked over and found Elizabeth sitting on a bench. She looked up when I came over and gave me a weak smile. I realized then that Elizabeth and I hadn't started dating yet, and she was still recovering from her injury from the last quest. I had a scar from that quest but because of an Apollo healer, it was practically gone. Because of that last quest, no one could go on quests anymore to finish the summer.

My seventeen year old self sat next to Elizabeth and looked at her.

"You okay?" Seventeen-year old me whispered. Elizabeth just nodded. She had a boyfriend and I didn't like him and we had a major argument about him and she wouldn't speak to me after that unless we were forced to.

"Yeah, can we go? I'm cold," She asked. I nodded and held out my hand for her. She took it and I helped her up. She seemed taller than usual. I guess she noticed this.

"Heels," She mumbled. I looked down and sure enough, she was in three inch heels. Only then did I realize what she was wearing. She was wearing a red dress under her leather jacket. Her hair was curled and her makeup was perfect. She looked like a goddess. She started walking and her head was hanging down and her shoulders up to block the wind. My seventeen year old self put my arm around and pulled her in tight. She rested her head on my arm because she was too short to reach my shoulder. I followed me and Elizabeth to the car. Seventeen opened the car door and Elizabeth sat down. Seventeen shut the door and walked to the driver's side of the car. I hopped in the back of the car before we took off. We drove in silence back to camp. Chiron had given her permission to go off which was incredible; he never let us leave camp unless it was a family matter. Of course, she probably used her ability to Charmspeak to get him to agree.

We pulled into a hidden parking lot for the camp and we sat in silence. Elizabeth's eyes were closed and Seventeen put my hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"We're here. Stay there; I'll open the door for you," I told her. Elizabeth just nodded and Seventeen got out of my car and opened her door. Seventeen helped her out of the car and pulled her into a hug. How much I wished I could hold her in my arms again. Seventeen me kissed her on the top of her head.

"Do you want to talk in the back of the truck?" Seventeen asked.

"Sure," Elizabeth murmured. They walked to the back of the truck and I knew what would happen. We would talk and I would kiss her for the first time and that's when I would ask her to be my girlfriend and she would accept. That would be one of the happiest days of my life, besides when Logan and Clara were born.

Logan and Clara? They were going to grow up without me. I wished to see them again and I found myself in a hospital room. Elizabeth was asleep in the hospital bed while I saw my twenty one year old self holding Logan and Clara in my arms. They were both asleep. I looked different. I looked older. My hair was streaked with gray and my skin was pale, practically white. The only thing that looked the same was my eyes. They were full of love and happiness, staring at the twins in my arms. I walked over slowly. I bent down on my knees and lifted my trembling hand to Logan's face. Logan woke up and stared at me, or at least I thought he was. He wasn't. Logan was looking at the nurse that had just come in. Clara woke up too and then I realized they both had my eyes. I heard a small voice say my name and I turned around and saw Elizabeth looking at me. She looked tired but her eyes were full of love looking at me and the twins.

"Do you want to go see mommy?" Twenty-one me asked the babies, smiling. Elizabeth pushed herself up and Twenty-one gave her the babies. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't hold them and that bugged me. The memory vanished and I was in a room. It looked like something Elizabeth would enjoy. There was a statue of Poseidon and Aphrodite in a corner of the room, and pictures all over the wall. The room was pale yellow with blue accents. I lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I could see the stars and they were beautiful tonight… I wondered vaguely where the ceiling was…

It also made me wish I could see my family again.

"Luke?" A voice asked. I turned to look at the door.

"D-Dad?" My voice trembled. I got up and knelt before him. My heart was racing.

"Stand up son," Hermes ordered me gently. I did as I was told and Hermes threw out his arms and hugged me. I hugged him back. I realized that some tears were falling but I didn't care. I was, for once, glad to see my dad.

"I missed you so much!" Hermes exclaimed.

"I missed you too… dad," I replied. Hermes pulled back and looked at me.

"You called me dad," He said.

"That's who you are, right?" I replied. My dad grinned and hugged me again for another five minutes. We finally broke apart and he studied me.

"What?" I inquired.

"I wish Elizabeth could see you but she's gone right now."

"Where is she?" I asked quickly.

"Actually, I'm not quite sure. She's disappeared. We're trying to-" Hermes stopped short. His eyes got wide and turned around and ran to Olympus. I followed him and stopped short when we reached the grand building. I had a feeling I wasn't welcome there, even in my dream.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Elizabeth went to the Underworld to bargain with Hades…"

"For what?"

"I think you know," Hermes told me. I thought about it for a minute before it suddenly registered to me who she went to get. Family and friends meant everything to her.

"Me."


	10. Everything Goes Horribly Wrong

**(December 7, 2011 Update: Hey y'all. Nothing to report. Bye y'all)**

Chapter 10: Everything Goes Horribly Wrong

"Don't worry, you're safe with me," My dad told me. I still wasn't sure but I followed him anyway. We walked into the majestic doors into the most magnificent room you'll ever see. I looked down as I walked in and could feel the looks of hatred glaring at me. I dared a glance at the gods and the looks I received confused me. I couldn't blame them if some of them were looks of hatred though. I had just tried to destroy them.

Apollo was red in the face and he was gripping his chair tightly. He was the one who hated me most of all because I was Elizabeth's boyfriend. Aphrodite was the only one who looked happy to see me. She was smiling at me. She looked just like Elizabeth.

"I know you see me as Elizabeth," A voice said in my head. I knew it was Aphrodite and she smiled even more when I gave her a shy smile.

Poseidon was looking at me curiously. I guess he didn't know what to think of me. I was his daughter's fiancé but I had tried to destroy him.

Artemis looked at me with disgust, but she looked at every guy like that.

Demeter looked at me coldly.

Dionysus made some vines grow around my feet but with one look from my father, Dionysus immediately made them disappear.

Zeus looked at me with a blank face.

Athena studied me critically; I knew she was sizing me up. Her expression softened a little after a while.

"I see why Elizabeth loved you so much," Athena said in my head. I smiled weakly to her.

Ares looked like he wanted to pulverize me. He didn't like anyone, but he liked Elizabeth because she was a favorite of Aphrodite, plus she was a fantastic fighter.

Hephaestus didn't really know what to think of me I guess. I had never really done anything to him.

Hera looked at me with a glare that sent shivers up my spine.

"Hermes, you're here. You'll probably have to go retrieve Ms. Banks from the Underworld. She's in shock right now," Zeus commanded. My father nodded and I turned my head. When the light died down, I opened them and he was gone. I stood awkwardly in front of the eleven gods… that were all looking at me… who all wanted to kill me except for Aphrodite. Great. Could they kill me? I was already dead wasn't I?

"Did any of you know she was going to the Underworld?" Zeus boomed. Everyone shook their head solemnly.

"How would we know? We can't even get it out of her why she loved this little twerp in front of us," Apollo muttered.

"Oh hush Apollo. You're just mad that she chose him over you," Aphrodite scolded. Apollo gave her the death look.

"She deserves better," Apollo mumbled. I felt my face get hot.

"No, she and Luke are perfect for each other. He is just right for her," Poseidon declared. Apollo rolled his eyes and played his IPod as I stared gaping at Poseidon. "I hope she's okay."

"What do you mean you hope she's okay?" I questioned suddenly. It was the first time I had said a thing. Everyone looked at me.

"She didn't take your death very well. She just caused a volcano eruption in Japan. We still need to figure out how she does that," Zeus told me. Poseidon and Aphrodite glanced at each other and I knew they knew why Elizabeth could do that.

"Luke, go over to Hestia's for now," Zeus ordered me. I decided to follow his directions. I backed up and didn't turn my back until I got to the doors; I cautiously turned around and opened the door and exited the room. I was out in fresh air again. It was kind of chilly and only then did I realize what I was wearing. I was wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, mocks, and a black jacket. I decided I needed to find Hestia's house fast before I froze to death! Of course, I had no idea where it was…

"Follow me Luke," A voice said. I turned my head to see who had said that and saw Hestia standing on my right.

"Lady Hestia." I bowed and stood back up.

"You've changed Luke Castellan." I winced when she said my name. I still had bad memories of my mom and her… never mind. As if Hestia had read my mind she said, "Your mom is fine now. She doesn't have any more of the visions. She just misses you terribly. Come now. I think you would like to see certain someone's."

Hestia turned and I followed her. We walked for a really long time until we reached a quaint house. We walked inside and the smell reminded me of the thing I longed for the most: Elizabeth. Hestia's house smelled like Elizabeth's perfume. I'm not sure what the perfume was called but it made me nuts when she wore it (which I just realized is probably the reason she wore it all the time).

"The house smells like your favorite smell," Hestia told me. I swear she had ESP or something going on.

"Oh, okay," I replied.

"Follow me." Hestia motioned for me to follow her and we entered a room with two cribs and toys scattered all over the place.

"Why are-" I started. Then I realized why she brought me here. "L- Logan? Cl- Clara?"

The twins turned to look at me and they stared at me with bright and inquisitive blue eyes.

"DADDY!" They screamed. I dropped to my knees and they came crawling over as fast as they could. I embraced them. Their little hands were wrapped around my neck. I picked them up and turned to Hestia.

"Thank you," I whispered. Hestia smiled.

"Elizabeth put them into my care when you turned into Kronos. She was in hysterics when she gave them to me. She really missed you… and so did they," Hestia explained, looking at Logan and Clara.

"Hestia? Am- am I in a dream or am I-"

"You're alive Luke Castellan. You don't remember any of it though and that's completely normal. You were supposed to be a surprise for Elizabeth but she was a step ahead of us and we didn't know it. And because of that, she might destroy half the coastal cities in the US before she calms down enough."

"What do you mean?" I inquired. Hestia's face turned grave.

"Poseidon and Aphrodite did the unimaginable. They had a good reason but it is costing us dearly. I'm the only one that knows."

"What did they do?"

"They turned Elizabeth into a goddess."

**Elizabeth's POV**

I felt numb. I was in shock. My temper was out of control and I knew I was creating devastation somewhere. I didn't care. I was in a forest and came out at Camp Half-Blood. How did that happen?

I saw a bonfire in the distance and realized they were having their bonfire. I ran over to the Poseidon cabin.

"Going somewhere?" A voice said. I turned around and saw Ares. He didn't look mad. He looked sorry. For once in his life, I think Ares actually felt bad for someone.

"Yeah, away from everyone else," I shot back.

"You need to come with me," Ares told me. I laughed.

"Make me," I fired. I changed into my true form and landed in the tunnel that the Poseidon cabin lead me to. I ran down the tunnel without stopping and opened the hatch that led outside. I ran over to the cliff, laid down on my stomach, and cried. I cried uncontrollably. I felt a little earthquake and knew I caused it. I didn't care. I had been so close to getting him back and he wasn't there. How could he not be there? He had already been reincarnated, that was it. Unless the gods decided to make him live again and I _know_ they would never do that.

"Elizabeth?" A woman's voice asked. I looked up through my tears and saw Athena standing behind me.

"What do you want Athena?" I managed to ask.

"I've come to get you to bring you back to Olympus. We need to talk to you," Athena told me.

"I'd rather go to Tarturus than go there right now," I spat. Athena looked at me solemnly.

"Come on Elizabeth." Athena walked over to me and tried to pick me up. I did a back handed slap and before I knew it, I had _Cyclone_ pointed at her throat and a replica of Aegis on my arm.

"I told you. I don't want to go there!" I breathed heavily. Athena looked at me wide-eyed in shock. Then I realized other Olympians had appeared. I looked at them, encouraging them to come and try to take me to Olympus, except for Hermes, Hades, Apollo, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, and Aphrodite. I had fought Hades, trying to find out what happened to Luke and had cut him up pretty well. Apollo was healing him I guess.

Dionysus took a step forward and I kicked him in the gut. He bent over and I punched him, sending him flying backwards.

"Who's next?" I challenged. The gods looked at each other. Hephaestus stepped forward. He took out a hammer and shield. He delivered hard blows but I blocked every one of them. I faked a block and cut him on the arm. Ichor started to flow down the gods buff arms. I slammed my shield into him and he joined Dionysus in the ground.

After that, it was all a blur. I fought Demeter who was easy defeat. She wasn't much of a fighter. I fought Ares who was pretty tough but I pulled a move that Luke had taught me and disarmed him. I punched him and slammed his head into my shield. I fought Artemis who was quick on her feet. I beat her by faking tripping her and when she was in the air, I slammed my shield into her. Only Athena was left. She took out Aegis and her sword. Our swords met in mid-air. We fought hard and long. It was all a blur. We battered each other. I didn't know if she knew I was a goddess. I could use that to my advantage if she didn't. I felt a tug in the bottom of my stomach and created a wave that reached fifty feet, not including the ten feet from the cliff's edge to the water. All the god's eyes turned big and Athena backed away.

"Tell me what happened to Luke, and I won't send this wave after you. Don't and you know what will happen," I growled. They all looked at each other.

"We came to take you to Olympus to talk about Luke, Elizabeth," Athena said. I looked at her, my nostrils flaring and my heart pounding.

"You better be telling me the truth," I warned them.

"We are," Artemis declared.

"I'll go to Olympus but if you're lying, then, well, you don't want to know what will happen."

"We believe you." Hephaestus held up his hands. "I'll take you there."

"That's okay. I can get there myself," I told them. I changed into my true form and ended up at Olympus in front of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Hera, Hermes and Aphrodite. Zeus, Hades, Apollo Hermes and Hera looked at me incredulously while Poseidon and Aphrodite smiled at me. The other gods showed up and took their seats in a daze.

"How in the world did you do that?" Zeus demanded. Poseidon cleared his throat. Zeus turned to look at Poseidon.

"That would be me and Aphrodite's doing," Poseidon admitted. Zeus looked like he could kill Poseidon and Aphrodite right then and there.

"We did what we needed to. She is part of the reason our side won the war," Aphrodite spoke up. I could feel a change in the air and I believed her. I shook off that feeling and realized she was Charmspeaking. It worked though. Zeus' face softened as he turned to me.

"Why did you go to the Underworld?" Zeus asked.

"You seriously haven't figured it out?" I inquired.

"You went to get Luke," Apollo mumbled. I looked at him and then back at Zeus.

"He's right," I told Zeus. My temper was rising. I wanted them to get to the point.

"I see. Elizabeth, be careful, you're temper is rising and that usually causes destruction."

"Make me," I fired back. Zeus looked at me with a shocked look.

"Elizabeth, maybe you should go to your house and rest," Poseidon suggested.

"Fine," I mumbled. I hesitated then said, "Poseidon, Aphrodite, tomorrow, go to Hestia's and ask to see Logan and Clara. They will tell you what you need to know. Only you two can go though." I turned around and headed to my house. Then I changed my mind. I turned around and headed in the opposite direction. I opened the door to Hestia's house. She wasn't there. I walked to the fridge and opened it. I contemplated what I wanted to drink and chose a diet Dr. Pepper. I was past the uncontrollable crying stage and now I wouldn't talk at all. I went in to check on Logan and Clara. They were tucked in and fast asleep. I went and sat down on the couch. I changed the channels and couldn't find anything. So then I put in romantic movies and watched them. I cried through all of them. First it was the _Notebook_, then it was _The Way We Were_, then it was _Valley Girl_, and then _My Chauffeur_. When I was done crying and could see again, I got up and went to my room to get use the bathroom.


	11. Reunion

**(December 7, 2011 Update: Nothing new to say… Read on!)**

Chapter 11: Reunion

**Luke's POV**

I came in from outside to find the living room light on. I thought that was odd because I had turned them off when I left. I had been waiting for Elizabeth to return but from what I heard, she was giving the gods a really rough time. That's what I loved about her. She was a fighter.

I turned off the light after checking on Logan and Clara who were still fast asleep, and then I went back onto the balcony.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I came back out and found the light in the living room turned off. I could've sworn I left it on. I turned it back on so I could see what I was doing. I fixed the pillows on the couch and put the movies back in their cases. I turned off the light and went to bed after kissing Logan and Clara goodnight. They murmured something that I couldn't make out. I fell into bed and cried myself to sleep with _Cyclone _under my pillow in pen form, my charm bracelet on my wrist, and my engagement ring on.

I woke up to a door opening and I thought it was Hestia, so I closed my eyes again. I heard another door open and knew immediately that it was to Logan and Clara's room.

I opened my eyes and waited for the door to shut again. Ten minutes went by and nothing happened. It wasn't Hestia who went in that room; I had a feeling.

I sat up quietly and grabbed _Cyclone_. I uncapped it, making the deadly celestial bronze gleam in the moonlight streaming in. I crept along stealthily, not making a sound. I hugged the wall and peeked around the corner into Logan and Clara's room. A man was hunched over their cribs, looking down at them. I had to get him out here and out of there. I waved my hand and the lamp fell off the table and shattered (sorry Hestia). I heard footsteps come from the room and into the living room. I saw the shadow come out of the doorway and slammed him into the wall.

"Who are and what do you want?" I growled. My voice was dangerous and it didn't sound like me. I had my sword at the person's throat. I heard heavy breathing and then the man pushed me back. I tackled him to the ground and he knocked my sword aside. We rolled on the floor, each trying to get the upper hand in the fight. We rolled next to my sword. I picked it up and stood up when I was able to. I pointed my sword at the man's throat. Both of us were breathing heavily.

"Who… in the Hades… are you?" The man breathed heavily.

"I'm protecting those kids in that room. I should ask you the same," I replied tritely.

"I'm their father," The man answered. The answer stunned me.

"Their-their father's dead," I told him in a quiet voice. There was something stirring inside me. I knew this person.

**Luke's POV**

The stranger's voice changed when I told her that I was the babies' father. There was uncertainty in her voice. Her voice, it triggered something. I knew this person. I had been gone for so long that I forgot things I should know.

"Their father's not dead. He's right here. Their mom, my fiancée, Elizabeth Banks," I said. I heard a sharp inhale. "She… she tried to go to the Underworld to get me. I don't know where she is or else… or else I would go get her. Apparently, she's giving the gods Zeus sent after her a hell of a time. I miss her so much, you can't even imagine."

Silence. I couldn't even hear her breathing.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Luke?" the voice whispered so low I could barely hear it. It was high-pitched and the girl sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Can I turn the light on so I can see who I just fought with?" I heard a small "yes" so I figured she would let me turn the light on without attacking me. I walked over and stumbled over a few things before I turned on the light. I turned around and stared at the girl I saw. It couldn't be.

"E- Elizabeth?" I stammered. Her eyes got huge and she seemed like she couldn't move. I walked over to her. She looked up at me and I looked down at her. Her hand came up and lightly ran down the middle of my face. She put her hand over her mouth. She backed up a little.

"Luke?" She squeaked. I nodded.

"Hello beautiful," I whispered, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Oh my gods… oh my gods!" she cried and wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed uncontrollably. I picked her up and swung her around. She looked at me with her hands cupping my face.

"I thought I lost you forever," She said between sobs. I pulled her in close to me and she buried her face in my chest while holding my jacket.

"I thought I would never get to hold you in my arms again," I told her. That made her cry even harder; I can't forget to tell you how hard she was shaking. No one should ever shake as hard as she was. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

She nodded but she seemed rooted to the spot. I picked her up and carried her to her bed. She cuddled up next to me and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

I woke up to find Elizabeth still in my arms. She was fast asleep on me. My arm was still wrapped around her. I gently got up and went to the bathroom.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I expected to wake up in Luke's arms, the way I had fallen asleep last night. I smiled and said good morning. No reply. I opened my eyes and found I was alone in the bed. No Luke. A lump formed in my throat and tears started falling down my cheeks. I propped myself on my elbows and hung my head down. I stared at the sheets and didn't hear a thing. Something sat down on the bed right next to me and put a hand on my back.

"Good morning beautiful," Luke said. It was Luke. I knew it! I turned to look at him.

"Why are you crying?" Luke asked, his brow scrunching up in concern.

"You're cute when you're worried." I smiled. "I thought last night was a dream. I didn't see you when I woke up so I thought all that was a dream."

"Well, it's not." Luke grinned and he pulled me into his lap. "I say we go get something to eat after we check on the kids."

"I agree. Come on," I said. We kissed and got up and we walked to the kid's room with his arm around my shoulders. There was a note on the door.

Dear Luke and Elizabeth,

I've given Logan and Clara to Poseidon. He was very excited to find out he had grandchildren and the same with Aphrodite if you can believe she cares for someone other than herself; never thought I would see that day come. You two go and catch up with each other. Take care of each other and when you're ready, come to the palace and talk to us. We have very important plans to talk to you about.

Love,

Hermes

"I guess that solves that," I said. Luke looked at me and kissed me on the head. "Would you like a tour of Olympus?"

"Elizabeth, they hate me."

"If they knew the reason you fought in the war, I think they would have second thoughts. If anyone does anything that insults you or me, they will get a mouthful of the truth from me," I declared.

"I can't tell you how much I love you." Luke smiled dazzlingly. "Come on, let's get ready."

Luke went to the closet in another room while I went to my room. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a pink camisole, a cream shirt with blue flowers, and curled my hair. I reapplied my makeup and made sure I looked flawless. I went back out to see Luke in a pair of jeans, a tight white t-shirt that showed his amazing eight-pack, and an aviator's jacket. He looked amazing as always.

I pulled my black pea coat on and we headed out the door, arm-in-arm. We walked all over Olympus. You could still see the damage Kronos had done. It pained Luke to see what he had done; it was evident in his eyes.

"Love makes us do crazy things. We will do things without thinking of the consequences," I said.

**Luke's POV**

"Elizabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"When you were fourteen and fifteen… gosh that seems like a long time ago… you would have nightmares and you'd be screaming in them. I never told you this because I saw the look on your face after you had them, but it bothered me. It bothered me because I never knew what it was about," I told her. She stopped walking. I turned to look at her. Her eyes were kind of glazed over and I could tell she was deep in thought. Elizabeth shuddered as we sat down on a bench.

"I swore to myself I would never speak of those dreams again," Elizabeth said quietly. "You deserve to know though. I can't tell you… but I can show you."

I looked at her with confusion evident on my face. Her face was pale and a piece of hair fell in her face. I absent-mindedly brushed it away. Her eyes closed when I touched her face. She sighed and told me to look in her eyes when she opened them. I told her I would. Elizabeth let out one more sigh and opened her eyes. I looked into them and was brought into a different place. I recognized it and it didn't scare me, it terrified me. This was near the pit of Tarturus. Kronos voice came just as I remembered it, cold and steely.

"Join me and he won't die," Kronos purred. I saw Elizabeth with her face completely drained of color.

"Never," She growled. She sounded way braver than she looked.

"Let me show what will happen if you don't. He will die, I assure you," Kronos told her and then I was whisked away to a different place. I don't know where I was but I was alone, surrounded by hundreds of monsters all intent on killing me. I was fighting a dracaena when the sound of thousands of knives scraping against the asphalt met my ears. The monsters scrambled out of the way to allow a drakon through. It was massive. The fear that I wouldn't survive this crept into me. Then that feeling slowly burned away into the fiery passion to survive. I lunged and dodged the drakon. It was lightning fast. Not only did I have to watch out for its teeth but also for its deadly thrashing tail. I watched myself fight this thing. It was a hopeless battle. The tail grazed me, leaving a nasty gash on my left arm. I cried out in pain and the tail slammed into my legs. I flew backwards into a wall and staggered up. The drakon moved victoriously to me and slammed my hand into the wall with its tail. There was a crunch and I knew with a wave of nausea that my hand was broken and probably not attached to me anymore. I hadn't realized that this whole time, Elizabeth had been screaming.

"No!" It was a sound I never wanted to hear again. It was a mix of hopelessness, loss, agony, anger, despair. How she was able to mix in so many feelings with just one cry? The strange this is, this was before we started dating. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

"You see? This will happen to him if you don't join me," Kronos voice spoke quietly, eerily calm.

"Enough," I thought and I was sitting next to Elizabeth on a bench on Olympus. Elizabeth's face had practically no color in it. She looked like she was dead. "Elizabeth?"

"Yeah?" She murmured, practically inaudible.

"I- I wish you would've told me sooner," I told her.

"I was afraid that if I told you… that it would scare you. Not just yourself, but it would scare you away from me… does that make sense?"

"It wouldn't have scared me away from you. You have no idea how much I liked you the moment you set foot in camp."

"You didn't show it."

"I didn't know how. All the guys liked you at camp; all wanted to date you. Plus, you were always around someone and when I was about to ask you someone would randomly appear out of nowhere. So I dated other girls to make you jealous and even then it didn't seem to faze you," I admitted.

"You have no idea how much it did bother me." Elizabeth blushed. "All I ever tried to do was to get you to ask me out and you never did so I kind of did the same thing. I did like Alec when I met him though."

"So why did we never see that we loved each other?"

"That would be my doing," A sweet voice said. Elizabeth stood up in front of me defensively and I stood up behind her with my hands on her shoulders.

"Grandmother, what do you mean?" Elizabeth's voice asked shakily. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she grabbed a hold of my hands.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to kill him. What I mean is that I wasn't going to make either of your love lives easy," Aphrodite explained it as if we should've known that.

"Um, why?" I inquired.

"I knew you two liked each other the moment I saw you two together. You two were so blinded by each other's love that you didn't notice how much you loved each other. It's my job sweetie. If I hadn't done it the way I did, you still would've ended up being married, I know that. It would've taken a lot longer for you two to start dating though. So, in a way, I did you two a favor." Aphrodite winked at me but I was just standing there stupefied. I thought about all those times that Elizabeth and I had hung out and how I summoned up all my courage to ask her out, only to have it ruined by someone coming to talk to her.

"I… don't know what to say." Elizabeth's voice brought me back to earth.

"Me neither. Now, come on you two. The council wants to talk to you." Aphrodite beckoned us to follow her, which we did sort of reluctantly. "I'm not going to bite you."

"But you may kill us," Elizabeth muttered so I only I could hear. I stifled a laugh that was creeping up my throat.

We walked to the gates of the palace and the feeling of uneasiness set in again. I walked in with my arm around Elizabeth's waist and my other hand holding hers. She squeezed and I squeezed it back. I think we were both looking for reassurance that we were going to be okay.

"Elizabeth Banks and Luke Castellan. Please sit," Zeus greeted us. His intense blue eyes bore directly at Elizabeth. A love seat appeared and we sat down obediently. We sat up straight and alert, never releasing our firm grip on each other's hand.

"This was an interesting two days. First, we make Luke come back to life as a surprise for Elizabeth and then I find out that Elizabeth went to the Underworld to get him. Second, I find out that Elizabeth defeated almost every god I sent after her except for Athena and that was a tie. Third, I find out that Elizabeth is a goddess and that her fiancé is not. That's a problem," Zeus told us. His voice was hard, but had an edge of kindness in it. "We have come to two solutions. One, we can make you mortal Elizabeth, which we don't want to do. Second, we can turn Luke into a god."

"What?" I stammered. "You hate me. All of you want to kill me, especially Apollo."

"Actually my boy, not all of us want to kill you. While yes it is true that Apollo would do anything to kill you," Zeus stated, looking at Apollo out of the corner of his eye. Apollo was looking at me murderously. "Not all of us want to, even after what you have done. We found out the real reason you did all this."

I looked down ashamedly. I had meant to cause pain for the gods but never for Elizabeth and now had I realized she had been right this whole time. "I love her, plain and simple. I could never love anyone else but her. He… he showed me visions of her dying if I didn't join. I wasn't his first victim though."

The air hung heavy in the room and it was completely silent. Surprisingly, it wasn't Zeus who spoke first but Ares. "What do you mean you weren't the first victim?"

"What I mean is that I wasn't the first person Kronos went to, you know, to turn against you guys and join his side."

"Then who was?" Demeter inquired. I was about to say it but a small squeak interrupted me.

"I was." Elizabeth's voice was barely audible.

"What?" Apollo asked, visible concern showing on his face for his favorite demigod… I guess favorite goddess now.

"Kronos came to me first." Elizabeth shuddered and I put my arm around her. She looked at me gratefully. She continued on. "He- He showed me visions of what would happen to the thing I cared for the most. I couldn't lose my best friend. I told him to go to the pits of Tarturus where he belonged, even if I didn't know who he was."

"When did he stop pestering you about all this?" Zeus questioned, his face showing his shock.

"On my sixteenth birthday," She replied. Dead silence filled the room.

"The Great Prophecy had a double meaning," Artemis sighed in shock.

"Artemis is right. The Great Prophecy had said that the half-blood that would choose whether we would continue on or not on their sixteenth birthday. Elizabeth, I think you saved us," Hermes announced.

"I believe we now have eight heroes of Olympus: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Tyson, Nico, Luke and Elizabeth," Poseidon declared. It was the first time he had spoken this whole time. Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Now there is also the subject of what we are going to do with you two. Elizabeth is a goddess and Luke you are a mortal. We have two options here. We can change Elizabeth into a mortal again which we don't want to do or, we can change Luke into a god, but we would need everyone's agreement on that," Zeus explained, eyeing Apollo wearily who suddenly turned up the volume on his IPod louder and flushed a deep red.

"I will change into a mortal if it means being with Luke," Elizabeth stated quite clearly and it was obvious the gods didn't like that answer.

"That wasn't our plan. Our plan was to change Luke into a god if he agreed to one thing," Zeus said slowly. My eyes got huge and I could tell that Elizabeth's did the same.

"W-What?" I stammered.

"You heard me," Zeus told me with a hint of a smile on his face.

"What's the thing I have to agree on?" I asked cautiously.

"You will swear on the River Styx that you will serve us in war and only us," Zeus stated simply. I stared at him like he had lost it.

"It's that simple?"

"That simple."

"I swear on the River Styx that I will always serve you in war," I announced. Zeus muttered something and I suddenly felt different, more powerful. Everyone smiled and Zeus was about to dismiss the council but Poseidon cut him off.

"Hold on. My daughter is engaged and yet she has no plans for her wedding. I find something wrong with this."

"I agree with Poseidon. I say she has it here!" Aphrodite chipped in. Everyone looked at her with astonishment.

"Voting time. Who wishes for Elizabeth to have her wedding here on Olympus?" Zeus inquired. Everyone raised their hands, Apollo a little reluctantly. "Well, I guess that settles it. Leave everything to us. We will do everything."

Elizabeth was pale and her eyes were wide. Then she broke into a grin, threw her arms around my neck, and kissed me in front of everyone. I didn't care that they were all watching us. I put my arms around her and held her.

**Elizabeth's POV**

Luke had one hand in my hair and one hand on my back. I had my arms wrapped around his neck. I knew the gods were watching but I didn't care until I felt one less presence in the room. I reluctantly moved away from Luke who still had his hand on my back. My face flushed with embarrassment and looked to see who was missing. I shouldn't have been surprised but I was. Apollo was gone.


	12. Here Comes the Bride

**(December 7, 2011 Update: *sigh* nothing to report again)**

Chapter 12: Here Comes the Bride

The room was filled with silence. I sighed unsteadily and could feel my heart pounding against my chest.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Artemis said.

"Where is he? I need to go talk to him," I spoke quietly but firmly. No one made any motion to show me where he had gone so I got up and made myself end up at a fountain that had a statue of Aphrodite. Apollo was sitting at on the fountain's rim. I stealthily moved forward.

"Apollo?" I whispered. He turned and his face was sad. It was worse than sad… it was depressed.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly.

"I wanted to come see if you were okay."

"I think my face shows that."

"May I sit with you?"

"What? You don't want to go sit next to your fiancé who hurt you so many times?"Apollo muttered.

"Don't be that way. Luke didn't mean to hurt me."

"Surely he knew he was hurting you."

"Actually he didn't. Kronos promised him I would be safe if he joined, so he did. The war was partially fought because of me." Apollo looked at me with a new look on his face, surprise.

"He thought he was helping you?" I nodded in reply. Apollo was silent. "You know, I never knew how much you two loved each other and reality just hit me. I can see that nothing will ever come between you two. Just know that I'm always here for you." Apollo took my hand and kissed it. "Just know, I will do anything for you and just let me know if he ever hurts you… I will set him straight." I grinned and told him that I would keep that in mind. Then he was gone. I just sat there looking at the fountain. Even as a goddess, Aphrodite still messed with my love life.

"Everything okay?" Someone asked, but I knew who it was before I turned around.

"Everything's fine. He just told me that he realized how much we loved each other and that he would still do anything for me… he also said he would set you straight if you ever hurt me." I smirked.

"Well, I have a news flash for him." Luke came over and put his arms around my waist. "I'll _never_ hurt you again." He leaned over and kissed me sweet and soft. I returned it willingly.

"I know," I whispered smiling.

"There you two are." A deep voice laughed. "I've been looking all over for you."

Luke and I looked over to my father grinning at us, his eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Elizabeth, I think you need to break the news to your brother and Annabeth and Andy and Will and Fi," Poseidon suggested. I knew that tone of voice and knew I shouldn't argue. I nodded, kissed Luke good-bye and walked to the elevator that would lead me to the Empire State Building.

**Luke's POV**

I was nervous being left alone with Poseidon after Elizabeth left and I guess I made it obvious.

"Don't be nervous son. I'm not going to kill you. I wanted to talk to you about Elizabeth."

"Oh" was all I said.

"I was wondering how big the diamond is going to be for her. I would expect you know how expensive her taste is." Poseidon grinned amusedly and I laughed.

"Yes I do know. She doesn't need to dress herself up to look good. She looks good in sweat pants and a t-shirt and no makeup."

"All girls are the same. I was wondering if you would like me to help you look for the wedding ring."

"Actually, I already bought it. I bought it three years ago."  
"Oh." Poseidon sounded disappointed.

"However, I need help looking for a suit. I was wondering if you and my father could help me." Poseidon's face lighted up immediately.

"Great! I will tell your father immediately! When would you like to go?"

"I have to make a stop first. I have to see someone who I've judged wrongly for too long."

"Who's that?"

"My mother."

I left Poseidon and transported myself to my mom's house. It had been so long since I had been there. Would she forgive me for how I treated her? I slowly walked up to the front door and knocked. I wasn't even breathing I was so nervous. The door opened and my mother stood in front of me, glowing with health.

"May I-" My mother paused and her face turned white. "Luke?"

"Hi mom," I replied quietly. That was all I was able to say. She had be in a bear hug and refused to let me go for ten minutes straight.

"I thought you were dead," She cried.

"You're not the only one. I came by to see you and apologize… and to tell you that I'm getting married."

"MARRIED? To who? Wait, is it Elizabeth?"

"Yeah." I couldn't help but grin when I said I would be marrying her.

"I'm so happy for you! Please come in!" She ushered me into the house. It had been cleaned from the last time I saw it. We went into the living room and I explained everything to her. I explained the war, how I was brought back and how I was going to make sure she was able to come to Olympus to see the wedding. It was noon when we parted and I told her I would come see her soon.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I realized I was still used to the "mortal" ways of transporting myself. I mentally knocked some sense into me and transported myself the gods' way. I opened my eyes and found myself at the place where Luke and I had come to so many times to talk about things. I hadn't meant to come here but then I saw I wasn't the only one there.

"We need to get away from here. There's something here," A man's voice said. I heard a lot of crashing around and saw the head of a black haired boy and a blonde headed girl going into the hatch that led away from this place.

"How in the world did they find this place?" I wondered aloud. Instead of pondering on that question, I ran swiftly and quietly after them. It was surprising how fast both of them were at running. I didn't have much trouble keeping up, it was catching up. They had had a good head start on me. I could their feet pounding on the rock underneath my feet. A light poured in at the end of tunnel and I saw Percy and Annabeth climbing up the ladder. The door shut and I was in pitch black. I willed the door to open and sure enough, it did. After climbing out carefully, I looked around for Percy and Annabeth. They were nowhere to be found but I was surrounded by archers with their bows notched straight at me. The arrows whistled toward me as I heard someone scream "NO!" I simply turned into a sea mist kind of thing and when the archers' arrows were done flying everywhere, I reformed into my human self, wide-eyed. The campers stared at me wordlessly in awe.

"Elizabeth!" Percy ran up and hugged me followed by Tyson who nearly broke my ribs.

"Easy there big guy," I gasped. Tyson released me and looked a little embarrassed.

"What's going on?" Someone shouted. Chiron came galloping up and stared at me in amazement. "Elizabeth?"

"Hello Chiron." I bowed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I guess I should be asking how you are. I heard what happened."

"I'm perfectly fine. In fact, I better than perfect, although I'm not sure what is better than perfect. I was wondering if I could talk to Annabeth and Percy and Andy and Fi and Will for a minute. Actually I was wondering if I could take them with me somewhere. Please?"

"Well seeing who you are now, I can't really stop you now can I?" Chiron chuckled.

"What do you mean?" A gruff voice came from the back and then Clarisse came forward. Her expression softened when she saw me. Somehow, we never became enemies while I was at camp but we were never really friends. We respected each other I guess you could say.

"Um, third year of camp, my father and my grandmother well, you can guess. And Chiron, you have seniority and it's kind of a habit."

"You now have the seniority my dear," Chiron told me. "All hail, Elizabeth Banks, daughter of Poseidon, granddaughter of Aphrodite and goddess of the waves." Chiron bowed.

"Please, don't bow. You make me feel old," I chuckled.

"A-a goddess?" Henry Thrasher stammered.

"Hey Henry," I smiled.

"Well, Percy, Annabeth, you better not keep her waiting. Fi, Will, and Andy are somewhere in the forest. You two may go with her and stay as long with her as you like," Chiron announced to Percy.

"Thank you." I bowed again. Chiron was the one who taught me everything and was the reason Poseidon and Aphrodite thought about changing me into a goddess. Percy and Annabeth left with me and with many stares of shock as we left. After we found Fi, Will, and Andy who tackled me to the ground, giving me a bruise or two and after I had told them about me being a goddess and whatnot, the six of us left.

"So where are you taking us?" Percy inquired casually.

"I'm taking you to Olympus. I have two things to tell and show you," I replied with a grin wider than the Mid-Atlantic Ridge. They all tried to wheedle what I was going to show them out of me but I kept my mouth shut and they finally gave up.

We pulled up to the Empire State Building in a black Aston Martin Maserati that I had enchanted to fit more people than it looked like it could hold. I forgot to tell you I still had my charm bracelet on and had created the car which they all found extremely cool! The three of us got out and I made the car disappear. We walked into the Empire State Building and rode in the elevator with the horrible music up to Olympus. I started to get nervous. Would Percy like being an uncle? What would they do when they found out I was getting to married, and not just to anyone, but Luke? The person who had tried to kill them?

"You okay?" Annabeth questioned with a curious look on her face.

"Yeah, just hoping you take what I'm about to tell and show you well," I answered. The elevator opened up to Olympus and we walked to Hestia's house.

"Why are we here?" Annabeth spoke cautiously. I told them to trust me and follow me. They did hand-in-hand. Fi and Will walked hand-in-hand while Andy walked beside me.

I walked to Logan and Clara's room and there they were with Hestia sitting on the floor playing with their toys. They looked up when I entered the room and shouted in delight. I scooped them up and hugged them tightly.

"Percy, Annabeth, Will, Fi, Andy, I would like you to meet Logan and Clara," I introduced them. All of them had a shocked expression on their faces.

"Elizabeth? Are those your kids?" Annabeth whispered. I nodded and Percy's eyes got wide.

"You mean I'm an uncle?" He breathed.

"Um, yes," I replied. Percy smiled and whooped in delight.

"I'm an uncle! Let me hold my niece and nephew!" He practically took Logan and Clara and spun them around. The squealed with pleasure.

"Percy! Let me hold one of them!" Annabeth laughed. The color had returned to both of their faces and I smiled with relief. Percy handed Clara to Annabeth. Fi, Will, and Andy argued with Percy and Annabeth to let them hold the twins. Percy and Annabeth reluctantly gave them up. When all the introductions were over, they sat down on the floor and played with them. I sat down along with them.

"So, I have a feeling I know who the father is," Annabeth murmured.

"Luke?" Percy asked, even though he knew it was.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Did he ever meet them?" Percy questioned.

"Yeah, he was there when they were born and helped me raise them before he turned into Kronos," I told them.

"How old are they?" Annabeth laughed as Logan and Clara started wrestling each other for a stuffed animal.

"One and a half. Their birthday is June 21st."

"I see. Well, now that you've shown us this surprise, what's the other?" Percy grinned.

"I want you to come with me. I'd rather leave them here for this. You can come visit them as often as you like." Everyone looked at each other and stood up. We walked out after Hestia came back (I didn't even know she had left). I called Luke without the knowledge of Percy and Annabeth and asked him where he was. He told me he would meet me at the fountain where we had been earlier today.

I led Percy and Annabeth to the fountain, my heart pounding faster and faster with every step that took me closer to it. Luke had his back turned to us.

"Hey Hermes!" Percy shouted. Luke turned around and smiled weakly. I could tell he was nervous.

"Hello Hermes!" Annabeth waved. Luke waved at her smiling. As we drew nearer, I ran toward him and hugged him before Percy and Annabeth could see who it really was.

"Whoa!" Percy yelled. "You and _Hermes_ are dating?"

"Come over here. This, uh, this isn't Hermes," I answered back shyly. Percy's face paled and Annabeth gasped. Will and Fi's mouth dropped all the way open while Andy just stood there in a stupor.

"Luke," Percy breathed.

"Hello Percy. Hello Annabeth. Hello Will. Hello Fi. Hello Andy," Luke greeted shyly. His grasped tightened around my hand.

"What the- how are you- what the hell?" Percy finally said. At least Percy hadn't tried to kill him yet… emphasis on "yet."

"Oh my gods…" Will murmured. Fi's mouth had dropped open again. Andy shut it but it fell back open. Andy was scratching the back of his head as if he didn't know what to think.

"Y'all, this is the real reason I went on the trip that the gods planned for me. I didn't know it but the reason they sent me on it was so that I wouldn't be here when they brought Luke back. Little did they know that I was going to the Underworld to bargain with Hades to get him back," I explained, watching them carefully. Then Annabeth did the last thing I expected. She slapped him, or attempted to at least. Luke leaned back and Annabeth's hand slapped thin air.

"Luke Castellan! How could you do that? How could you even THINK about destroying the gods? What in the name of Hades were you thinking?" Annabeth screamed. Percy held her back but she fought like a tigress, yelling at him to let her go.

"Annabeth, I did it for Elizabeth," Luke spoke quietly. She stopped struggling and looked at him with surprise.

"What?"

"Kronos showed me visions of Elizabeth being killed and he told me that if I joined him, he wouldn't harm her. What a load of bull that was," Luke muttered. Annabeth's expression wasn't anger anymore, it was shame.

"I didn't know," Annabeth whispered.

"Can you five forgive me for everything I've done? That's all I want. Percy, I don't blame you if you don't. I tried to kill you too many times and I would completely understand. Annabeth, I broke my promise to you and I understand if you say no as well. Will, Fi, Andy, I caused all of you unimaginable pain and you have no idea how much I wish I could take it back. You were my friends, and I tried to kill you. I'm ashamed of myself," Luke admitted. Annabeth flung her arms around him and whispered, "Of course I forgive you."

She withdrew herself from the hug. Will extended his hand out after a little hesitation. Luke took it carefully. Will pulled Luke into a bro hug.

"Welcome back Luke," Will said. They pulled apart and Luke gave a grateful smile to Will. Andy was next. He offered his hand for a handshake, which Luke took.

"You saved my life before, and I owed my life to you. I think now we can call it even," Andy said. Luke nodded. Fi studied Luke before smiling and hugging.

"It's good to have the old Luke back," She whispered.

Now we waited in silence for Percy to answer. His face was expressionless.

"I can't forgive you." Percy finally broke the silence with the thing I dreaded him saying the most. The truth hit me and I held back the sob and had a painful knot in my throat.

"Percy, please…" I begged.

"Elizabeth I can only forgive him if he promises me one thing," Percy told me.

"Anything, you name it, as long as it doesn't include me leaving your sister," Luke agreed instantly.

"I'll forgive you," Percy paused, and then a grin broke out on his face. "If you promise me that I can be your best man for the wedding."

"Of course you can. I was actually going to ask you that if you forgave me," Luke laughed in relief. I punched Percy hard on the arm.

"Ow!" Percy jumped back in alarm. "What was that for?"

"For scaring the crap out of me!" I retorted angrily.

"Sorry. I didn't think about that," Percy apologized. Opening his arms, he said, "Hug?"

"Fine," I muttered. He hugged me and I hugged him back, my anger gone. All that mattered was that Percy forgave him.

"I have one more request," Percy started. We all looked at him. "Can I go see Logan and Clara right now?"

"Of course you can. Luke and I have to go talk to the gods anyway about the wedding," I laughed. All of us hugged each other goodbye and Percy, Annabeth, Will, Fi, and Andy raced to Hestia's house.

"Percy scared me to death!" Luke sighed.

"You're not the only one," I chuckled. "Come on, we need to go see the wedding preparations."

Luke and I walked with our hands intertwined with each other's. Together we entered the magnificent palace of Olympus.

"Ah, here they are! Elizabeth, come with me," Aphrodite ordered. "We have to get you in your gown."

"What?" I said, taken aback.

"You heard me. The wedding is today. All the preparations are ready. The guests will be arriving any minute." Aphrodite rushed me to a room, leaving Luke behind looking bewildered.

"Wait, the wedding is today?" I exclaimed.

"Yes! Tonight! Now come!" Aphrodite forced me into the center of a room. I hadn't really looked at it until now. There were dressing rooms to one side, a dresser on one wall, a humongous closet (meaning the size of a two story house), and an arched window on one side.

"Here you go." Aphrodite came back with a white sack in her hands. She hung it on a rack that had appeared out of nowhere. She smiled. "Open it."

I did and uttered a small gasp. Inside was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was strapless and had a mermaid top. The dress flared out just above the hips and had the most beautiful, most intricately beaded design on it.

"Grandmother… THANK YOU!" I yelped in glee and hugged my grandmother fiercely.

"It was nothing! Now hurry, we need to get you ready. We only have four hours!" Aphrodite quickly explained. She helped me into my gown and it fit perfectly, which I kind of knew it would.

Aphrodite drove me over to a seat and put a cloak around me that covered my whole dress. She was fussing over my hair and couldn't decide on the right hairstyle. She finally had it where it fell loosely in big curls. She made it where my hair had a lot of volume in the back which I liked seeing how I'm from Texas and we like big hair. I had to admit, no one could style like Aphrodite, even if you were related to her. Then she moved on to my makeup. She put on a shiny pink on my lips and some lip gloss, put liquid foundation on my face, then dusted powder on my face, put pencil eyeliner on the bottom lid of my eyes, and liquid eyeliner on the top, with it flaring out a little at the corners. She applied layer after layer of mascara but when I saw myself, I shook my head in disbelief. My eyelashes were thick and long and evenly spaced. Aphrodite stepped in front of me and applied some blush then some eye shadow. She stepped away and took off the cloak that had been wrapped around me.

"Come here," Aphrodite called from the closet. I stood up, picked the hem of the dress up, and walked to the closet. "Here."

I stared at what she had given me. They were no joke, five inch heels that were made of crystal. The straps were bedazzled with _real_ diamonds.

"I- I can't wear these," I stuttered.

"Why not?"

"First of all, they will kill my feet, even if I am related to you. Second, these are worth more than Olympus itself."

"They have an enchantment on them that will make sure your feet won't hurt. I insist you wear them," Aphrodite reassured me. I sat down and with trembling fingers, strapped the shoes on. She was right about them not hurting my feet. I stood on them and my feet didn't hurt in the slightest.

"Lastly, the veil." Aphrodite walked into the closet once more and brought a veil. "Put it on."

I obeyed and put the veil on my head. It was a tiara that shone like the stars above. The train on it was twenty feet. Something ached in my heart.

"What's wrong darling?" Aphrodite looked at me with a genuine look of worry. "You're not getting cold feet are you?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that I always thought that my mom and my other dad would be here." I realized that a tear had fallen down my cheek. "Sorry, I'm ruining your makeup job."

"It's all waterproof. Your parents are here with you though. In here." Aphrodite put her hand on my heart. I braced myself so that I wouldn't start crying but I couldn't help it. Soon I found myself in my grandmother's arms and she was holding me. I never thought that Aphrodite cared for anyone but herself… she proved me wrong. It was a while before I gained my composure.

"All better," I murmured. Aphrodite looked at me.

"You're wedding is about to start. Are you ready?"

"I am. Let's do this. I'm tired of waiting." I stood up proudly. Aphrodite laughed.

"You're just like Poseidon. He doesn't like to wait. He is not to be tamed, just like you." Aphrodite grabbed my hand and led me to the door. Poseidon was waiting for me. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"You look beautiful!" He exclaimed. I realized he wasn't the only one there. Annabeth and Fi were there as well in sky blue dresses in Grecian style. Will was in a tuxedo looking extremely sharp.

"You two look amazing!" I complimented Annabeth and Fi with a huge smile. Their hair was curled in big ringlets as well although their hair was pulled back in a small side braid that prevented their hair from getting in their face.

"I look like nothing compared to you. Have you _seen_ yourself?" Annabeth chuckled.

"Thanks Annabeth," I said with a smile. "And Will, you look great!"

"Thanks Elizabeth. Somehow, I have a feeling no one but you is going to notice," Will laughed.

"Trust me, I'm not the only one," I said.

"Who else?"

"How about your girlfriend?" I looked at him as if it should be obvious. Will blushed a little bit as he looked over at Fi, who blushed in return. Gods, those two were perfect for each other.

"Elizabeth?" Someone said. I turned and saw Percy. He was in a tuxedo and his eyes were sparkling.

"Percy!" I ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"I can't believe my little sister is getting married!" He smiled.

"I'm not your little sister! I'm practically seven years older! Gods that seems old!"

"Height wise, you're my little sister." Percy grinned. I smirked at him. "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready since I became engaged. Oh my gods!" I suddenly remembered something.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"I didn't buy Luke a wedding ring." I swore under my breath.

"That's been taken care of." Poseidon smiled. I looked at him incredulously.

"It has?"

"Yes, I bought it earlier." Poseidon told me. "It's already with Andy, who is the ring bearer."

"Thank you!" I breathed a sigh in relief. "Now, we better get ready. I'm about to march my daughter down the aisle who I must say is more beautiful than Aphrodite."

I thought Aphrodite was going to destroy him right then and there. Instead she said, "That's what I was trying to do."


	13. The Wedding

**(December 8, 2011 Update: Ahh! Last chapter to update and then I can start on another story! Finally!)**

Chapter 13: The Wedding

My heart pounded against my chest and if no one heard it, then they were deaf. Percy and Annabeth linked arms and it almost looked like they were the ones getting married, not I. Suddenly, Percy and Annabeth looked older; I realized I was looking at the future of Percy and Annabeth. The quick glance I stole at Aphrodite confirmed my suspicions; she could see them getting married too.

Will and Fi went next, looking the same way as Percy and Annabeth.

They walked slowly out on the carpet leading to the altar with the typical wedding song playing. Poseidon and Aphrodite linked arms with me; Aphrodite was on my right and Poseidon was on my left. We stood in front of the doors, waiting to walk down the aisle.

**Luke's POV**

The familiar song that occurred at most weddings filled the night sky. It was softer than a piano or an organ, and I realized it was an orchestra of harps. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the girl I was about to marry. Now, there are weddings, there are big blowout weddings, and then there are Olympian weddings. My advice, go for the Olympian wedding. It's hard to shock me but the decorations and the amount of time it had taken everything to be set up didn't shock me… it blew my mind to Pluto.

Percy and Annabeth had walked down the aisle together arm in arm, almost like they were getting married. Percy looked handsome and Annabeth looked stunning. I smiled at both of them and in return, gave me smiles that showed they knew some secret that I didn't which in a way, kind of bugged me. Fi and Will came next, both of them grinning crazily at me.

I was broken out of my train of endless thoughts when the gods stood up. Hermes and Hestia were holding Logan and Clara. Everyone followed the gods and turned to the doors. I looked up and my eyes probably turned the size of saucers. Elizabeth was beautiful. She was literally glowing with a pink halo tinted with a little blue and immediately knew that she was being blessed by both Poseidon and Aphrodite. Her smile couldn't have been any bigger. Her gown fit her perfectly and accentuated every part of her beautifully. Gods, I hope I wasn't drooling! Her hair was in big curls that fell loosely over her shoulders with lots of volume in the back. Her teeth were dazzlingly white and her makeup was flawless. She was more beautiful than Aphrodite and always had been. If you know what Aphrodite looks like, and you think a girl is more beautiful than her, you know you've found your soul mate. Poseidon and Aphrodite were beaming with obvious pride. Finally, Elizabeth reached the altar.

"I love you." Poseidon kissed her on the forehead. Aphrodite gave her a huge hug. Elizabeth turned to me and we held hands. Whatever perfume she was wearing was intoxicating. I wanted to whisk her away right then and there. We made it through the vows (after much laughter when both Elizabeth and I messed up most of the words) and finally came to the best part.

"You may now kiss the bride," Cupid declared. I don't think I could've smiled anymore than I could at that moment and I was sure it was the same for Elizabeth. She wrapped her arms around my neck and wrapped my arms around her waist and we kissed soft and sweet for a long time. The cheering that rose up from the crowd was deafening and I vaguely wondered if Manhattan thought that the sky was going to fall which lead me to think of Chicken Little which lead me to think about the sky which lead me to think how beautiful it was which ended up having me think of nothing was as beautiful as Elizabeth.

We reluctantly tore apart and faced the crowd. I swear it was ten minutes before the clapping died down. Everyone went into the reception area where we partied all night long. The night was long and I enjoyed every minute of it. This would be a night I would never forget. A few shockers came up. Athena asked to be the godmother of Logan and Clara while Ares and Apollo wanted to be godfather of Logan and Clara. We chose Apollo. The kids loved him and he loved them. His expression was a little sad but with a kiss on the cheek by Elizabeth, he glowed with happiness the whole time.

When the party was finally about to end, we all headed outside for a surprise show Apollo had created. Elizabeth and I stood on a pedestal above everyone else. Fireworks burst in the air, forming hearts and pictures of Elizabeth and I. How Apollo had pulled this off, I had no idea, but I had to remember to thank him.

Elizabeth's head was resting on my shoulder. I looked down at her; she looked at me, almost at eye level (Aphrodite had given her these insanely high heels to wear).

"I love you Elizabeth Castellan."

"I love you Luke Castellan."

With those words said, we kissed once more, with fireworks exploding in the background.

**A/N: So how did you like it? Sorry if it wasn't that good, it's my first FanFiction story. Anyway, I couldn't come up with a better ending. I'm not good at that, just at the romance parts :) Hope you enjoyed it and I'm writing the prequel to this and the Percy Jackson series with Elizabeth in it (of course!). Reviews would be very much appreciated! :)**


	14. Thanks!

**Hi everyone! So, I just finished reading my favorite Percy Jackson story on FanFiction and the author, 101EmilyRox (who is ingenious in my opinion!), did an awards like thing and did like a tribute thing to everyone that followed her story (I was on there- Yay!). So, I figured I would do something like that, especially since this was my first story and whatnot :) So, let the award… awarding begin!**

**Here are all the countries that read my story:**

United States

Qatar

Saudi Arabia

Norway

Canada

United Kingdom

Germany

New Zealand

Taiwan

France

Vietnam

Brazil

Philippines

Australia

India

Portugal

Ireland

Malawi

Belgium

Argentina

Singapore

Estonia

Netherlands

Bulgaria

Italy

Pakistan

Finland

Hungary

**Thank you to the following people for adding my story to their list of favorites (because I really appreciate it!): **

15Demigod15 (my very first reviewer and who made me literally LOL at their review), The ice within (who writes reviews that actually make me LOL… a lot!), Girl with the Wolves, Myfandomneedstherapy, Savannah Savoy, and SusanHardyLautner smile haha.

**Lastly, thanks to the following people who wrote reviews! I loved them! So, here they are:**

**15Demigod15**- Thank you so much for your review! I laughed at the caps and I didn't think you were yelling at all… haha, okay, maybe a little but I didn't mind at all :)

**GreyJ**- thanks for making me laugh at the three-inch boots and the "Twin" thing. I laughed so hard when I read your comment!


	15. Preview

**Hi y'all! So this is just a preview of part of the first chapter of my new Percy Jackson story which will be a trilogy. The first story is called **_**Unknown **_**and here is the preview. The chapter will be up Friday night.**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**But, uh, you're gonna have to promise me one thing. When you see my dad on the highway to hell? Kick his ass for me."**

**~Luke Castellan from the Percy Jackson movie**

* * *

_**Excerpt from Chapter 1: My Parents Go AWOL**_

**Silena**

Silena Jackson sat in the windowsill of her room drawing a building of grandeur and awe. It was strongly influenced by Greek architecture which Silena loved. She didn't know why but anything Greek fascinated her. The same went for her elder brother, Luke Jackson.

Silena glanced over at their most recent family portrait on her wall.

Her father, Percy Jackson, stood proudly behind Silena and Luke, who were sitting down. Percy's black hair contrasted sharply with her mother's blonde hair.

Her mother, Annabeth Jackson, stood next to him with her arm linked through his. Her blonde hair tumbled around her shoulders. Her mother's smile was full of pride and joy.

Luke was sitting in front of his father. They looked exactly alike from their eyes to their build save for the fact that Luke had inherited Annabeth's blonde locks. He was tall, taller than his father, and one of the tallest kids in their high school. Luke was going to be a senior.

Lastly, there was Silena, sitting in front of her mother. She was the spitting image of her mother with the exception that she had inherited her father's jet black hair. Her hair contrasted sharply with her stormy gray eyes which lightened or darkened depending on her mood. She was going to be a junior this year.

"Silena!" Her mother called. Silena set down her sketch and went downstairs.

"Yeah, mom?" Silena asked.

"Lara's on the phone," Her mom said. Silena took the phone from her mother.

"Hey, Lara," greeted Silena cheerfully.

"Hey! Do you want to go see Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes! Let me see if I can go though." Covering the phone with her hand, Silena asked her mom, "May I go to the movies to see Sherlock Holmes?"

"You may."

Uncovering the phone, Silena agreed to go to the movies.

"Where's Luke?" Mr. Jackson asked, walking into the kitchen after Silena had hung up with Lara.

"He's with some friends playing football at the park," Silena replied, grabbing an apple.

"I see. And where might you be going?"

"To the movies with Lara," Silena said, grabbing her purse.

"Be careful. We love you," Mrs. Jackson said with a smile.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! Love you!" Silena shouted as she walked out of their house.

The movie had been amazing. Robert Downey Jr. had looked fantastic, even when he had dressed up as a woman Silena had to admit.

Silena searched for her key to the house in her purse. Her purse was an absolute nightmare. She made a mental note to herself that she was going to have to clean it out soon… meaning in a few days, possibly weeks.

Finally, she found it and opened the front door.

Silena nearly screamed when she saw that her house had been ransacked.

* * *

**Okey doke, that was part of the first chapter. I hoped you like it. The full chapter will be up tomorrow night hopefully!**


End file.
